


To my lover friend

by Blue_jbunny



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Artist Keith (Voltron), Beta Hunk (Voltron), Beta Pidge | Katie Holt, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Childhood Friends, F/M, Football Player Lance (Voltron), Friends to Lovers, Kinda, Lance eats Keith out, M/M, Mating, Omega Adam, Omega Allura (Voltron), Omega Keith (Voltron), Sad, Sex in a Car, Smut, Top Lance (Voltron), fuck buddies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2020-09-18 06:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_jbunny/pseuds/Blue_jbunny
Summary: Keith had presented as an omega in middle school and Lance as an Alpha ,many doubt their friendship to be limited to just that,but Keith thought he loved having Lance as his best friend. What happens when one drunk night Keith finds himself wondering if he wants it to be limited to just friends. ABO au where Keith and Lance are childhood friends and find out they might want to be more than that.





	1. Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve been inactive due to my  
Only source of  
Posting (my phone) being broken but I’m back and ready to get back on track
> 
> Anyways this is a ABO au with smut I’ll put warnings for those who want to skip ahead but that won’t be for a while anyways same basics apply here omegas have heats once every month for a full week while alphas have ruts once every three months for a week as well this is when they’re most fertile. Alphas have knots and omegas have slick not Mather the gender. Even alpha females have this dick type of  
Thing that is irrelevant. Beats are normal like us. Alphas have more of a spice scent while omegas have a fruity ones and betas have no scent. Each person has to present a test where they detect they’re hormone level and see in which category they fit in as either alpha beta or omega when they’re scents start getting stronger is when they present this test(added a little new zing to mine). Omegas can get pregnant no matter the gender it’s harder for female alphas to get pregnant. I thinks that’s it.....enjoy

Ever since Keith could remember Lance has always been a major part of his life, now that Keith thinks back to it, he’s been in every important memory of his life, any major event or problem, Lance was there. Lance has always been special to Keith, ever since they first met in the 1st grade Lance had caught his eye, and they’ve grown up together since. 

Keith can recall back to when he first laid eyes on Lance, it was his first day of school since his big move from Texas to Arizona, he remembers bits and pieces of the feeling of being scared and nervous as his mother pushed him towards the classroom filled with small eager eyes. He remembers as he hid himself behind his mother, shielding him from the horrors of the first grade ,he was still too young to detect pheromones but he could produce them ,and right now he bet he reeked of nervousness. His mother gave him one final push that leapt him closer to a desk, his mothers soft yet strict Alpha voice comforted Keith ,telling him it was gonna be all right ,mixed in with his teachers soft beta-like assurance, which made Keith look around the class. He spotted many small space projects, hand made crafts ,and coloring sheets but what really caught his eye was the small Carmel skinned boy with the bright blue eyes that compared to what Keith has seen in his mother’s picture books, a mass ocean that sparkled like diamonds from the sun, which contrasted completely from his raven black hair, pale snow skin, and his lilac colored eyes that looked more grey.

He had a band aid wrapped around all his fingers, Keith could tell he was an energetic one, his ruffled curly hair stuck out everywhere like small statics, his smile was crooked but friendly with the exception of his two upper front teeth missing. He wore a a small overall that looked rugged and a bit used, underneath he had a red shirt with matching shoes, Keith noticed his shoe laces were untied. 

Keith’s distraction of the boy, gave a chance for his mother to break his grip on her leg , and this left her free to give him one final push, as she stepped back rapidly hoping Keith didn’t start clawing at her leg again like a cat. 

Keith rememberers somewhat thinking that he’d lost, and he might as well take a seat before those small eyes of the 1st grade class keep staring any second longer, so begrudgingly he shuffled over to an empty desk next to the beautiful boy. Once Keith’s mother left and shouted her last goodbye to Keith , he immediately regretted not fighting her more on leaving him here with these strangers, he turned his attention away from the door after a few minutes realizing his mother wasn’t t coming back. He sighed as he settled down at his desk, he hates this new town and he hates meeting new people, why couldn’t his dad get a job back in Texas, he loved it there he had his friends there, and his favorite candy store was there, the one he used to visit every weekend with his mother, it’s treats mourning Keith. 

keith was so lost in thought he almost missed the soft 

,”pssst hey.” squeak that came right next to him. Keith turned his head as he’s met with soft ocean blue eyes, this is where Keith’s memory hits it’s peak because he will never forget the single most important memory of his life. Meeting Lance. 

“Hi I’m Lance!”  
A loud squeak came from the desk placed next to him. Keith was taken a back by the amount of energy that he radiated this early in the morning. How can such a small being contain so much energy.

“Hi, I’m K-Keith.”His voice felt stuck in his throat. 

“Keef! That’s a weird name.” Lance spoke out with much confidence unlike Keith who was very timid. 

“It’s K-KeITH.” Keith corrected him.

“That’s what I said, anyways I heard you came from taxes.” Lances eyes brightened with wonder.

“It’s Texas and yeah....your shoes are untied.” Keith felt himself grow more confident now that he wasn’t stuttering.

“No I’m pretty sure it’s Taxes, Keef do Want to come with me to the swings for recess. I always go there for recess with Hunk but Hunks hanging out with shay today and I don’t wanna go near a girl.”

He then glances left and right checking to see that no one is watching him,like as if he were a spy undercover, as he comes up close to Keith’s ear and whispers like if he didn’t his cover would be blown. 

“My brother told me that all girls have cooties, and if a girl touches you you’ll have cooties.”

“Cooties?” Keith shook his head, he’d never heard of cooties before? Why wouldn’t his mother warn him of such a danger? 

“Yeah they’re contagious ,so watch out, stick with me and you’ll be okay Keef!” 

Keith didn’t want cooties and Lance seemed to know so much, he need to stick with him to survive the 1st grade.

“Okay, I’ll go with you, as long as you protect me from the cooties.”

Keith felt his mouth curved into a smile. Maybe first grade wouldn’t be so bad.

Four years later.....

Keith laughed as Lance chased him through the big house. Usually the house was crowded and busy with livelihoods ,but today Veronica was babysitting while everyone went out for separate occasions. It had been four years since Keith and Lance met ,Keith can admittedly say they have been the best of his life. Lance had recently presented as an Alpha which is apparently extremely rare for his age to have already presented this early on, meaning when he gets older he’ll be more developed than his peers, Keith didn’t know what that meant but ever since he’d presented Lance had been acting more aggressively, not in a bad way but it seemed as though he was more energetic and that lead to him climbing more rocks or jumping over fences to show off.

His slim body was littered with band aids and bruises one thing that hasn’t changed since Keith met him, though a clumsy boy like Lance it isn’t uncommon for him to be. Lance has somewhat started growing taller than Keith ,not by much just two inches but it bothered Keith.

Keith also noticed how Lance began gaining a specific scent it was faint but it was growing more everyday, or maybe ever since Keith was able to smell pheromones he’s been able to detect people smells. Lance smelled faintly of fresh cinnamon spice, the beach on a sunny day, and rosemary or maybe mint. It was a bit addictive for Keith, Lance smelled great and Keith loved the scent he gave off it made him feel calm and safe. Lance always laughs when Keith tells him what he smells like, but it was a nice scent.

His behavior in school changed as well. Lance was more willing to participate and liked being the captain in certain sports during p.e , he even told Keith how he started playing football with his brother and how he loves tackling his brother Luis to the ground.

Lance also seems to have this new over confident bravado going on but Keith knows his best friend , he knows it’s an act and that Lance is secretly insecure and doubts himself in every way possible, and Keith made it his soul mission to change that. Keith kept running, his short legs going as fast as they can while he tried not to knock over something that Mrs.McClain would certainly not appreciate being knocked over, she is a scary woman when she wants to be but she’s also the kindest person Keith has met.

Lance’s family was usually very warm and welcoming towards Keith, they certainly enjoyed his company and he got along with all of Lances siblings, especially Veronica. Keith’s legs began to ache and he started slowing down. He didn’t notice two long legs catching up to him.

“Gotcha!” Lance yelled as he tackled Keith down. Oh yeah did he mention he’s faster now. 

“How are you so fast?” Keith wheezed as he slowly got up.

“ I don’t know maybe it’s an....Alpha thing?” He shrugged while he placed a hand questioningly on his chin.

“I can’t wait until I present as an Alpha then I’ll be as fast as you!” Keith laughed as he began chasing Lance through the house.

“Won’t matter I’ll always be faster Keith.” Lance said as he began running.

Later Veronica lectured both boys on running indoors as they stood looking ashamedly down at a broken vase Lance’s grandmother had given the McClain family from Cuba. Mama McClain was not happy when she got home. 

two years later

Keith threw his backpack against his bedroom door. He can’t believe his luck, what would his friends think of him? His mother, would the strong alpha woman be disappointed?What about Lance , would he not want to be friends anymore? Keith’s eyes watered with the thought of Lance not wanting to be his friend because..... well because Keith presented ,and his test came back positive as an omega male. OMEGA male! Keith didn’t even consider ever being an omega he thought he’d grow into a strong alpha like Lance or maybe a peaceful beta like Hunk and Pidge, but an omega no, no ,no it just can’t be right.....can it? Keith has noticed since he started middle school his hips became more curved and his height hasn’t grown much compared to lance who was now taller than Keith by five inches. Speaking of Lance.

“Keith what happened?” Lance came yelling as he climbed up the stairs that lead to his small room. Keith turned his head to be met with a messy flop of soft brown curls that seem to be slowly straightening out,ocean blue eyes curved down worriedly.

“You just ran out on me, I thought someone took you ,don’t do that to me idiot.” Lance said as he punched Keith’s arm softly.

Keith swallowed harshly.” I got my results back.” Keith said with no emotion.

“Really is that why you ran out? Keith that’s great what did it say?” Lance set his backpack down next to Keith as he looked at him excitedly like a puppy. He can’t lose his friend

“I can’t tell you.” Keith crosses his arms and looked away from Lance , focusing on his Voltron poster that was taped to his wall along with the other paladin posters.

“Keeeef come on, tell me please!” Lance whined as he pulled on Keith’s sleeve in order to annoy him.

“No.” Keith was getting annoyed why did Lance care so much.

“Keef come on please.” Lance 

“No, I don’t want you to leave me.” Keith then proceeded to pout, and oh boy Lance could not handle Keith when he pouted ,but he also couldn’t leave what he said alone. Ever since Keith’s dad died in a tragic fire a year ago Keith had grown some walls up around himself that only Lance could penetrate, but even then there were times Keith just seemed closed off, it didn’t help that krolia didn’t really stay in the house much, she was usually working or working, and did Lance mention working, this usually left Keith to eat dinner with his family, which they didn’t mind ,they all see Keith as a brother another member of the McClain household. 

Unfortunately Keith always has to go home, Lance knows Keith hates being left alone no matter what broody impression he gives off to others, Lance knows him that well.

“Keith you’d know no matter what I’d never leave you, you’re my best friend and you know you can tell me anything.” Keith sighed, Lance was right.

“Okay, but promise you won’t leave me.” Keith held out his pinky for Lance to shake, a sacred promise he must follow.

“Promise.” Lance shook his pinky with his own. Keith took a dee breath.

“Okay.... my test came back positive for.....anomegamale.” Keith muttered the last part hoping Lance didn’t hear.

“For what?” Lance scratched his head.

Keith sighed for the billionth time that day .”An omega Lance.” There it was out in the open, Keith turned away from Lance too scared to watch his reaction. It wasn’t very common for males to be an omega but it wasn’t uncommon either , Keith just had abandonment issues and he’s scared that any small change will make someone leave him, he knows that he’s making it seem so much worse than it was. There was also the fact that he’ll have alphas at his tail when he’s older which sounds super annoying, he hates attention, and well there’s also the whole Lance is the definition of a strong alpha, Keith loves Lance as a brother, nothing more.

“O-oh.” Was all Lance said. 

“Is that a bad oh?” Keith asked slightly looking at lance through the corner of his eye.

“What! No I’m just surprised it’s not that common for a guy to be an omega ,but hey that doesn’t change anything.” Lance gave him, his warm signature smile. 

“Thanks Lance, I mean maybe it won’t be so bad.” Keith needs to accept he’s an omega, it’s who he is and he has to embrace it.

Four years later (present) 

Keith walked through the halls of Altea high, first day of school, what’s not to love about it. He was in his eleventh year of high school, and practically one of the only male omegas at his school, and boy was that annoying because sure he knew omegas were supposed to get drooled over but it was quite ridiculous how much the alphas bothered him.

Sure he had grown to like being an omega, since he presented he likes how he can make alphas drool over him when he struts his wide hips towards them, or when he wears tight jeans and small crop tops and make any alpha follow him around like a puppy. He knew he looked good for an omega, his soft black locks were pulled into a high pony tail, his lashes were long, lips thick and red, his hips were wide and curved, and his stomach was firm and flat.

As much as Keith loved messing with the alphas he preferred to hang out with his friends Hunk,Pidge,Shiro,and of course Lance. Keith will admit that Lance had grown into quite an alpha.  
His slim figure had developed into a more muscly tone, while Keith just stayed slim and thick, but Lance did also work out more due to the fact he was Altea highs star quarterback. 

Lance’s curls had fully straightened out leaving mostly short , small waves , and the height difference was now obvious with Lance towering over Keith, the only thing that stayed the same was his eyes, and well his personality too, but to Keith he’ll always be his goofball. Sure lance had gotten a bit flirty since high school started giving him the reputation of the so called ‘lover boy’ which Keith may or may not have started by accident. Lance was the school’s number one heart breaker, he’s dated almost every omega in the school and dumped just as many.

Keith on the other hand barely went out on dates. He was Lance’s complete polar opposites sure he liked messing with the alphas but just for fun he didn’t enjoy being looked at like a sex toy. Keith still enjoys his privacy and hates large crowds , he’d rather stay indoors with his sketch book that’s go to any parties with Lance. 

Keith walked into a classroom where he was met with Lance who he shared his first period with.

“Your early today?” Lance called out to Keith as he walked towards him. Lance was sitting on top of a desk ,long legs sprawled out. Keith Tom a glance at Lance he was wearing dark blue jeans with a grey and blue t-shirt and his signature brown jacket. 

“I’m always early your just late.” Keith laughed as he sat in his seat.

“Yeah whatever mullet.” Lance grumbled as he took the seat next to Keith. Keith gasped offendedly.

“It’s not a mullet.” Lance hasn’t stopped calling him that nickname since he decided to grow his hair out during freshman year .

“Don’t lie to your mullet mullet, we both know it is” 

“Whatever Lance.” Keith huffed away pretending to be annoyed. 

“Oh no emo boy’s mad.”

“......”

“Keeeeef no talk to me or I’ll die of boredom.” Lance gasped dramatically as he dropped his head on Keith’s lap. Curse his long body.

“......”

“Keef!” Lance yelled as he began to poke Keith’s sides. 

“What Lance?” Keith said in a huff , playfully rolling his eyes slightly.

“I need a favor.” Lance said as he gave Keith his best puppy look. 

“Mmmm no.” he knew where this was going.

“Keef please I’ll do anything.” Lance sat up as he clawed at Keith’s hoodie. 

“Anything?” Keith’s eyebrow perked upwards in interest. 

“Yes!” Lance said slightly scared of what Keith was planning 

“All right fine what is it.” 

“So I many or many have not told James you were going to his party tonight.” Lance suddenly became interested in his desk.

“You what!” Keith screeched his face turning red as a tomato. Keith couldn’t believe Lance would do this. James Griffin! Keith had the biggest crush on James in the eighth grade. James was the only Alpha who stood above Lance, he’s captain of the soccer team, strong and grizzled, not to mention almost every omega with eyes drools over him because well....have you seen that ass! 

“Well he hadn’t invited me yet, so I may have told him ,you were only going if I was.” Well he wasn’t wrong,

“So now he thinks I’m going.” Keith can’t even have one conversation with the guy without making a fool of himself.

“No, technically you are going.” Lance said as a matter of factly.

“I hate you sometimes.” Keith rolled his eyes. Why did James even want him there? Well maybe Keith can think of a reason, but no way was that happening, even if the guy is hot as hell. 

Lance gasped dramatically ,” My dear sir you wound me.” Lance once again flayed himself on Keith’s lap. 

“Your such a goofball Lance.” Keith laughed as he ran his hand through Lances soft locks of hair. 

“Yeah but I’m your goofball.” Lance said as he closed his eyes and let himself relax in Keith’s lap. Keith kept petting and messing with the brown locks, how is his hair so soft? He then moved his gaze towards the Cubans face his eyes were shut tight, lashes extending beautifully, his skin clear from any blemish, shinning brightly yet not oily like, and his jaw was so sharp it looked like it could cut a diamond. Keith hadn’t noticed his hand move to cup the Cuban boys jaw until he felt those blue eyes look up at him, boring into his gaze. 

They stayed like this for a few minutes, lilac purple clashing with ocean blue, both boys not daring to move a muscle, why? They didn’t know , but it felt like they were sharing some sort of moment. Keith didn’t know what this weird feeling in his chest was, but his heart started beating faster, his face felt hotter, and his hand felt clammy, was he getting sick? He was just fine earlier this morning. 

Both their gazes broke when the first bell rang , startling Keith and making Lance shoot up straight, Keith and Lance didn’t make eye contact as soon as the empty class filled with students.  
‘What the hell was that’ Keith asked himself as class started. It was weird ,sure he and Lance had always had a touchy feely relationship, but that wasn’t normal , something about watching Lance like that ,and just now realizing the fact that Lance was pretty attractive, he deep down already knew that but for some reason that set a spark of something inside Keith ,he just didn’t know what that something was. He’s probably just overthinking like always. 

Lance probably didn’t even notice, he probably thought Keith was just being nice and appreciating his face regimen because he takes that more seriously that life itself. It was just that nothing more. Yet something kept tugging in Keith chest. 

“Keith?” The teacher Mrs. Haggar called out.

“Hmm?” Keith didn’t realize he’d zoned out, he then heard small snickers throughout the classroom. Great another thing he hates after being stared at is being laughed at. 

“Something catch your eye Mr. Kogane?” Yes something most certainly did.

“Sorry Mrs. Haggar I just zoned out.” Some more snickers were heard. Mrs. Haggar seemed to enjoy Keith being laughed at because she made no effort to quiet them down, this made Keith feel even more embarrassed. Lance seems to notice Keith’s discomfort and immediately cane to his aid.

“I know the answer Mrs Haggar.” Lance called out breaking Mrs Haggar’s cold gaze at Keith. Keith silently thanked all the gods out there for Lance having his back all the time. Seriously what would he do without him.

“All right Mr. McClain what is it?” She said in a cold tone. Mrs Haggar was known to be a harsh teacher. She always picked on students and gave out unreasonable amounts of homework, plus she gave out detention to anyone who slightly got on her bad side,’ you need to use the bathroom, detention! You were late to class? Detention! You breathed? Detention! 

She hated kids and she especially hates Keith, he’s never done anything to her she just hates him for some unknown reason, but there’s bound to be one teacher that hates him. Mrs. Haggar is just that teacher,unfortunately. She hates kids and decided her job should be to torture them. What better place than high school for that. 

“The answer is 66.” Everyone burst out laughing at Lance’s answer. Mrs Haggar on the other hand was not amused and looked slightly annoyed, probably because she sensed her students were having too much fun with this. She hates fun.

“Mr. McClain you are aware this is history class?” She said as she rubbed her wrinkly temples with her disgusting hands.

“Oh I meant.....1866.” Lance shrugged out trying to save himself now. Well at least Lance wasn’t paying attention either. 

“We’re in the Greek era Mr. McClain, I would suggest both of you idiots open your books and pay attention, I wouldn’t want to call your parents about your behavior this early on in the year .” Mrs. Haggar threatened. Which was a her way of saying your off the the hook for now.

“Yes Mam.” Both lance and Keith said at the same time. After a while Mrs. Haggar handed out some worksheets to work on which gave Keith a chance to get Lances attention. 

“Lance.” He called out in a whisper , cautiously hoping Mrs. Haggar wouldn’t hear him. 

“Yeah?” Lance said not looking away from his work, obviously he was still embarrassed from earlier, Keith just didn’t know if it was because the class laughed at him while Mrs Haggar made a fool of him, or because of what happened earlier. Probably the Haggar thing.

“Thanks for having my back, back there.” Keith gave Lance his warmest smile and continued to work on his worksheet, but he could have sworn he’d heard Lance mumble ‘I’d do anything for you.’ Which made Keith feel flustered for some reason but it was probably in his head there’s no way Lance would say something so intimate about Keith.

School had ended a few hours ago, and it was a bit of a blur, but he got to hang out with Hunk and Pidge. Then he had more classes with Lance and Shiro too. Keith had gotten home a few hours ago to the house same as always empty. His mother was usually gone most of the day, she worked from early in the morning to the late hours at night, this usually meant Keith ate dinner alone and went to get groceries alone, basically spend much of his time alone.

Keith didn’t really have any resent towards his mother, he understood that after his dad had died, both of them had built walls around themselves, this lead to less communication and more isolation. His mother began working more in order to pay for stuff, this lead to Keith hanging out with Lance and spending more time at his house than his own. At first he thought he was bothering the McClain household too much, but free awhile and many assurance from The McClains themselves he felt like he was part of the family. 

Keith looked at himself through the mirror. He was wearing tight black skinny jeans that made his his curves stick out, he’s also wearing a lose red crop top that was just short enough to show his toned white stomach, he decided to add his favorite black leather jacket to appeal to his more badass side . He had a black choker on to protect his neck in case a drunk alpha got the wrong idea, and lastly his signature red converse, he wore his hair up high, adding a few pins here and there . 

Keith even decided to do his make up he added a bit of blush on his cheeks making them look rosy, he tried a bit of red lipstick on, just a tad bit of it Keith wasn’t really a fan of it , and a bit of eye liner to make his eyes stick out. To say the least Keith was excited to go to James’s back to school party, which is a weird time to have a party, but hey James’s parents are out of town, what else is he supposed to do.

Keith got a text from Shiro telling him he was outside waiting for him. Shiro was his ride to and from the party, if there was anyone Keith could trust to stay sober, it was Shiro. Keith rememberers when he first met him when he was in the sixth grade, it had been a rough year his father had died and Keith had hit a bit of a slump at school, occasionally getting into fights with other students. Even Lance couldn’t get through to him, he remembered thinking Lance would leave him too, so he pushed him away from his life as much as he could, and for a while it worked until Shiro came in. Shiro was an eighth grader at the time, he never gave up on Keith no matter how difficult Keith made it. Shiro was still mentoring Keith even when he had his accident and lost his arm in the process, Keith didn’t realize how much he needed Shiro’s mentoring until he almost lost him. 

Shiro had stuck around and eventually Keith opened up to him, he taught Keith to control his anger ‘patience yields focus.’ He tells him in and Keith found himself gaining comfort in those words, they had gotten him through some tough times. After talking with shiro ,Keith began letting Lance in again and after a heart to heart talk with him, and a few shedded manly tears they were back to they’re own dynamic. Keith smiles at how much he’d grown out of his shell, sure he still has some walls up, but he knows now that, that won’t stop people from climbing over and tearing them down for him.

Keith walked outside to find shiro in his drivers seat, Adam Shiro’s hubby was in the passengers seat of his black mini van. Adam was practically the best human being alive after Hunk and Shay, he was what Keith called a ‘Mother hen.’

“Come on Keithy, I wanna get there before all the booze is gone.” Did Keith mention he’s also quite a party animal. 

“Adam I thought you were staying sober with me.” Shiro pouted as keith got on. 

“Honey I love you but no.” Adam cooed as Shiro gave him a humph and pouted even more, face scrunching up.

“So Keith, I heard James was gonna be there.” Keith takes it back Adam can go die in a ditch for all he cares .

“Of course he is, it’s his house.” Keith gave a sarcastic glare as he looked out the window. 

“Mmm maybe, but I heard he was looking forward to talking to a particular omega.” Usually Keith would be flustered, and all red but for some reason he didn’t feel like spending the evening with James. 

“So what? I’m not the only omega in the school Adam in case you hadn’t noticed your an omega also.” 

“Yeah but everyone knows they shouldn’t make a move on me unless they want to feel my alphas wrath on them.” Shiro growled a bit. 

“Damn right, everyone should know not to touch what’s mine.” Shiro practically snarled at the thought of someone even thinking to hit on his omega. 

“Oooh I like it when you get like that makes me want to~”

“Ewww stop I get your point , please stop before I jump out the car.” Keith cried out as he covered his innocent ears.

“All right we’ll stop, we’re here anyways so might as well.” Shiro said as they pulled up by a large house. Well more like mansion. The place was littered with teen maybe some college students, lights of all colors shined through all the windows giving people outside a view of how much of a wild party this was. Music blasted out loudly that Keith could hear it even if he covered his ears. The pool was filled with bubbles and teens, plastic cups littered throughout the lawn and lights were hung everywhere.

“All right guys I’m gonna go find Lance text me when you want to leave.” Keith called out as he got out of the car and dispersed himself into the large crowd to find Lance.

Keith found Lance in the middle of an omega crowd. He had each arm wrapped around a different omega while the others surrounded him ,typical Lance. The omega to his right was a girl with light blonde hair, blue eyes, and her outfit practically consisted of nothing. The other was a tanned girl with brown hair and green eyes, she had lots of freckles and as Lance would say a big rack. Lance stood in the middle of them chatting his way into their pants, he had light washed jeans with a tight, black v-neck shirt that showed off those abs perfectly. He had his signature flirty smile and his hair was ruffled probably from those omegas. Keith didn’t know why but he felt annoyed for some reason. 

“Lance!” Keith called out, unfortunately Lance couldn’t hear him due to the loud music. Unfortunately James did for some reason. 

“Hey Keith.” James said as he walked up Keith they’re height difference obvious, James was over six foot while Keith was only five six.

“Hey James.” Keith tried to put his friendliest smile.

“So I didn’t know you were coming, I thought McClain was just desperate to be invited.” Sure you didn’t, and as much as Lance was desperate to come to the party, he didn’t like that tone.

“Oh yeah it was last minute.” Keith wasn’t trying to make the air around them awkward but damn it was awkward they had nothing in common.

“So” James spoke out trying to break the weird tension.

“Are you and McClain mates or?” Keith almost laughed out at that, because yeah people always assume because Keith’s an omega and Lance an alpha, they believe their dynamic isn’t just limited to just friends. That would be crazy having Lance as his alpha. Yeah crazy.

“No, we aren’t mates, just friends.” Keith laughs out. This somehow sent James on non stop flirt mode, with light touches and soft whispers, although Keith couldn’t hear much of what he said, until......

“How about I get you a drink?” Keith looked back to where Lance was, he was gone and so were the omegas, Keith scoffed of course he would ditch Keith for a one night stand. This made him eerily upset, whatever might as well give James a chance and maybe this party won’t suck, he didn’t need Lance .

Keith has no recognition of how much he’s drunken so far. He might have gotten a little out of control while having a few shots with James, or maybe after playing beer pong for an hour. Next thing he knew he was making out with James on a couch in one of the many spare rooms. 

“Mmm fuck Keith your hot.” James whispered as he shoved his tongue down Keith’s throat. Keith would be lying if he said he wasn’t into James , but for some reason he would have thought he’d be way more into making out with a hot alpha tonight, but he’s just not feeling it. He looked back at James and yeah sure they were drunk as fuck , but as he looked at James closer he wished he had softer chocolate locks rather than plain gelled brown hair, or bright blue eyes instead of green ones, OH! Or tanned caramel skin that toned so perfectly, and rock hard abs.... well he might have that one but he didn’t have the others. Keith was so damn lost in his thought that when he made the realization that he had perfectly described the one and only Lance McClain. What the heck was wrong with him. Why was he describing Lance? No no it’s just a coincidence, yeah coincidence that’s it many people have light brown skin, and ocean blue eyes. Yeah. 

“Keith.” James moaned as he started to move down Keith’s neck, he kept kissing and nipping bits of his neck and collarbones. Keith just kept thinking about Lance and for some  
Weird reason which Keith blames it was the alcohol, he kept wondering how what Lance was doing, is he kissing an omega right now, and is he kissing them like James’s or does Lance like to make them squirm before he goes any further. How does Lance kiss this omegas? He then pictured Lance in James’s place.  
How would Lance kiss him? Would he touch him all over, or better yet would he take his time,  
teasing Keith and making him scream for his alpha? Would he bite him everywhere to show everyone who his alpha is, and shove his big fat~ James bit one of his weak spots in his collarbone. Keith completely blames the blur of his mind caused by the alcohol because instead of screaming James’s name he screams.

“Ahhhh Lance.” Keith moaned out too late realizing his mistake. James froze, kisses stopping. Keith’s eyes widened. Oh god no.

“What?” James said as he put some distance between him and Keith.

“I meant James! I meant to say James. Sorry I think I just drank too much and my heads acting all weird and I’m mad Lance ditched me I’m sorr-“ 

“It’s fine Keith. You did beat me at beer pong so I guess you might be a little more buzzed than me.”James laughed as he began to get up.

“James I’m sorry I kind killed the mood there didn’t I?” Keith stood up as well, how did he mess this up so bad, not just with James but thinking those thoughts about Lance? How much alcohol did he have. 

“Yeah, but hey for what it’s worth , you’re a good kisser.” James laughed out awkwardly.

“Thanks maybe we can do a rain check on that sometime.” Keith said trying save himself.

“Yeah maybe.” James smiled as he began heading towards the door. That was a definite no.

“Uh James!” Keith said as he crossed his arms awkwardly right on top of his stomach. 

“Yeah?” James said clearly ready to leave.

“Can you maybe not say anything about this?” If word got out Keith moaned out Lances name while having James’s tongue down his throat, Keith would die of embarrassment not to mention what Lance would think of him. He just couldn’t handle this getting out.

“Yeah oh course.” 

“Please James you have to promise me you won’t.” Keith felt desperate having to beg to an alpha which is an all time low for him, but he is desperate.

“I promise Keith, sheesh you really think I’d do that to you? In case you hadn’t noticed I like you , but hey I’ll back off I didn’t know you had a thing for McClain.” Okay good......wait what?

“Wait I don’t-“ 

“It’s okay Keith you don’t need to hide it I’ll keep quiet don’t worry about it.” James then proceeded to walk out the door and Keith just watched him leave baffled at James’s statement ‘a thing for McClain.’ What did he mean by a thing? He couldn’t mean a crush right? He so did not have a crush on Lance, it’s just the whiskey that’s making him think like this, it’s messing with his head. Keith needs to go home and let this pass he feels too out of place now. He needs to be alone with thoughts.

K: ‘hey can we leave?’

S: ‘ yeah sure let me just get Adam.’

S: ‘is everything ok?’ 

Keith looked at the message, no everything is not okay Keith’s having a small breakdown and he doesn’t know what to do.

K: ‘yeah just tired.’ 

S: ‘okay meet you outside.’

The ride home was quiet shiro noticing Keith’s silent behavior was a sign for I’ll talk about it when I feel like it. Besides shiro was busy trying to help Adam not barf on his seats, he had a little too much to drink.

“Thanks for the ride shiro, bye Adam.”

“Byesss eef!!!!” Adam yelled out clinging to his seatbelt. Oh boy was he gonna hate tomorrow.

“Keith.” Shiro called back after Adam quieted down.

“Yes shiro.” Keith knew what he was gonna say, and to be frank he didn’t have the energy to deal with dad mode shiro.

“Listen I don’t know what happened at the party but you seemed more quiet and don’t think I don’t see those hickies, but if you need to talk you know I’m here.” Keith still doesn’t know what any of this means it could all just be the alcohol, there’s no reason to tell shiro something that’ll go away. Besides he knows he doesn’t like Lance so there’s technically nothing to go away, only pure platonic feelings here.

“Thanks shiro, but I think I just drank too much.” 

“You sure that’s it?” Damn shiro was good at sensing when Keith was down. Or was he sending a distress scent in the air, no he isn’t that drunk.

“Promise goodnight shiro.” Keith said as he walked off. 

After Keith got ready for bed, he felt a buzz on his phone go off.

L: ‘hey sorry I didn’t see you at the party, make it up to you tomorrow. I’ll take you out to eat at Repit Sauls”

Keith felt himself smile, his heart did that weird thing where it felt like it was gonna burst from his chest from happiness. 

K: ‘you better, loverboy, you left me to deal with James by myself.”

L: “sorry mullet, you looked like you were having fun though’

K: ‘as if, I would have had more fun with you.’ 

L: ‘Then I guess next time I won’t leave your sight, how about that samurai.’  
Keith smiles at the nickname,  
Something Lance would occasionally call Keith ever since he found out he kept a knife collection. It’s not weird.

K: ‘ I guess so sharpshooter.’ 

Keith doesn’t usually call Lance that since it’s more of a football nickname, but it is cute..........In a platonic way of course. 

L: ‘Goodnight Keith.’

K: ‘Goodnight Lance.’

Keith smiles down at his phone as he reads Lance’s message. Yeah. There’s just no way he had a crush on Lance, Impossible .


	2. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith makes a discovery and a bad solution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shorter than what I’m used to but the next chapter will be a handful

Keith woke up the next morning or in his case afternoon ,with a slight headache, which is a grace from god himself, he half expected to be in bed all day , which he technically had been it was already 1:40 in the afternoon(but that’s normal) due to how he was drinking last night.

Right. Keith recalled last nights events in his head. James. Kissing. Lance. Crush. Oh boy, he was pretty drunk last night, like come on a crush on Lance? Keith turning into a purple space-cat is more likely than that ever happening.

Lance McClain and him? Never in a million years.....

A buzz coming from Keith’s bed snapped him out of his thoughts. He grabbed his phone and walked off to his bathroom that stood across from his bedroom.

L: meet me at Sauls in an hour ;)

Keith smiles, right he was supposed to meet Lance today, Keith then took the time to look at himself in the mirror. His eyes were baggy, hair sticking out everywhere, he had eye muck, and drool coming down his mouth. He can’t meet Lance like this! Not that it matters, Lance had seen Keith in far more worse situations, his worst had been his pajama and sweatpants phase( it never really ended) Lance had seen Keith drunk beyond belief, he’s seen him when he stayed up for three days in a row with him and Pidge playing robot monkeys three, and Keith must admit he looked rough he hadn’t showered or properly eaten in three days, but for some reason having Lance see him so disastrous now makes him want to hide under a rock from pure embarrassment. 

“Pull yourself together Keith.” Keith said as he slapped his puffy cheeks  
making them turn a shade pinker, god why does he all of a sudden feel nervous. It’s just lunch with Lance, he’s had lunch with him everyday, this is normal.

As Keith got ready he made sure to look extra good today. Not because he wanted to impress someone no, he just felt like dressing up in his black leggings that tightened his waist and showed of his ass perfectly, and then a red sweater that popped off his shoulder exposing his Pale skin, he wore his hair up high, and his black omega collar stood out next to his pale skin. 

Keith looked at himself one final time before heading out to Sauls, usually Keith would walk there since it’s only a ten minute walk so he didn’t mind the walk , besides it was nice outside. 

Keith passed down the suburban neighborhood, it’s always been a typical place to live for families. Too bad Keith doesn’t have that. Keith sighed, he remembers playing with Lance in these streets, his mother would watch them through the porch while his dad sat outside on his rocking chair sipping his cold scotch in one hand while the other flipped through the newspaper. Keith rememberers the late nights and the small bruises they would get by playing to roughly in the mud, or how his mother would lecture them every time they came in drenched in soot. Those were the days.

Keith arrived at the restaurant shortly , he spotted Lance as soon as he walked in, he was sitting in their usual booth, milkshakes already ordered because of course Lance knows Keith, and call him basic but he’s a slut for vanilla milkshakes. Lance sat slunked on his side of the booth, his focus entirely on the game he was playing on his cracked phone, the boy sure has slippery fingers for an all star quarterback, how ironic. 

Keith took a grand look at Lance, today Lance wore tight blue jeans that hugged his ass perfectly, showing off that small waist along with a black shirt that tightened around his abs so well.....not that Keith noticed it was just an obvious observation, anyone could tell Lance was ripped, the boy has been working out since he was fourteen, of course he’s still slim but behind that there’s a set of large bound muscles trapped by a nice Carmel toned skin, and for some reason when Keith pictures those soft muscles he feels a slight blush coming on.

‘No bad.’ Keith shook his head, off with those bad thoughts. Thoughts like those are not something he needs right now. Especially with Lance right there.

“Hey Keith are you just gonna stand there?” Lance asked in amused laugh. Drat how long had he been standing there.

“Yeah sorry, had a rough morning.” Keith took a seat across from Lance trying to fight the heat that took over in his cheeks when he felt Lance’s long legs touch his own. Keith grabbed a menu, not because he needed it, he’ll probably end up ordering what he always does, but he just don’t want Lance to notice his tomato colored cheeks.

“Yeah I bet with all that drinking you were doing.” Keith could practically feel that smug smirk on Lance’s face. 

“And besides........I saw you go upstairs with James.” Oh boy.

“Yeah so? That didn’t mean we did anything.” Keith defended himself ,voice going high.

Lance blew him a raspberry,”oh please Keith everyone knows that when you go upstairs with someone it’s the universal sign that y’all did the do.” Keith swears if he weren’t sitting right now his knees would have given out. He hates how Lance can speak so bluntly about these things.

“Just because two drunk people go upstairs during a party doesn’t mean anything Lance. Besides we didn’t do anything other than making out.” Keith doesn’t know why he felt so defensive to prove his innocence to Lance, usually he would just let Lance insinuate.

“Mhm right because when two drunk teens, an alpha and an omega might I add go and find privacy, away from crowds, is normal, nothing sketchy about that.”

“Yes thank you Lance, and I am telling the truth when I say we didn’t do anything other than kissing.” Keith dropped his menu to look at Lance straight in the face. Something about his expression told Keith he felt almost reassured. Almost relieved, the look only lasted a second but it set something a blaze in Keith’s chest.

“All right mullet. Anyways I ordered your chicken sandwich.” Lance said as he grabbed the paper from the plastic straw and began fooling around with it, throwing spitballs at keith . 

“But what if I wanted a turkey BLT?” He said as he dodged a spitball.

“Mullet over the nine years we’ve been coming here I’ve never once seen you order something other than a vanilla milkshake and a chicken sandwich.” Keith smiles at that.

“I know just checking.”

The rest of lunch was spent by Lance arguing about football, Keith showing Lance his new sketches, and arguing about small things like always, nothing too aggressive but just right for them.

“How can you dip you fries in that?” Keith whined as he witnessed a monstrosity. 

“How can you not, just try it you’ll thank me for it.” Lance said as he shoved the greasy fry covered in a chocolate shake right in front of Keith’s face.

“Get that monstrosity out of my face.” Keith smacked Lance’s hand away from him, causing the small fry to fly over and land into a large white bush hair.

“What the-!?” Keith watched as a tall, angry white-haired girl walked in front of their booth. She had tight skinny jeans that showed off her curves well, which is obviously why she has them on, to tie the outfit together she wore a tight crop top leaving no room for imagination . If Keith wasn’t gay he’d say he’d find her attractive.

“Excuse me I believe this is yours.” The white haired girl said with a strong British accent.

“Uh.....” Lance was caught like a deer in headlights. Thank god Keith was here.

“Yes we’re so sorry we didn’t mean to fling it at you, we were just having a small dispute over fries dipped in milkshakes and one thing lead to another. Her frown changed and warmed upped a bit.

“Oh it’s okay, I think it was just a misunderstanding. My names Allura Altea, I’m a new around here.” 

“Hi Allura, I’m Keith and the bafoon here is Lance.” Allura looked over to Lance who was still just staring at her. 

“Hi Lonce nice to meet you.” She smiles at him which caused Lance to give her a bashful smile as his cheeks pinked. Wait what? Keith looked over at Allura and he could see the faint pink in her dark skin. Why did he suddenly have the urge to flip another fry milkshake at her. 

“Hi I’m Lance.” Allura giggled at his goofiness.

“But you already know that.” Lance said as he awkwardly scratched his head.

After what seemed forever Keith cleared his throat which seemed to snap them out of their gaze.

“Anyways I have to get going my friends are waiting for me, it was nice meeting you Lonce.” She said as she waved at Lance, completely disregarding Keith, which kinda set Keith’s view on her.

He’s not very fond of her.

Keith looked over at Lance and the boy might as well have had small hearts for eyes. Well it has been a while since Lance has had a girlfriend, maybe it’s best if he gets one, maybe these feelings will leave if he does. Whatever these feelings are. He can’t be anything with Lance so maybe pushing Lance out of the way is the best solution, he doesn’t want anything to change between them. Maybe Keith’s just lonely and he’s seeing the closest available alpha as an option. Yeah that’s probably it, he doesn’t have any emotions towards Lance, it’s his inner omega speaking to get himself an alpha. Maybe it’s best if Lance finds one soon so his omega will shut up about finding a mate. Ugh! Keith can’t think about this, not while Lance is looking like that. It’s souring his mood all of this thinking.

“I’m ready to go.” Keith said as he dropped his change and headed out the door not bothering to wait for Lance.

“Hey! Keith slow down.” Keith doesn’t . 

“Keith hey what’s wrong?” Lance said finally catching up to him. Curse those long legs.

“Nothing I just remembered I have this homework assignment I have to do, gotta go bye Lance.” Keith zipped off leaving a confused Lance at his wake.

Keith fling himself onto his bed. How could he have been so stupid? A homework assignment on a Saturday? Ughhhh. Why does life hate him he couldn’t have said he needed to walk cosmo or that shiro needed help fixing his bike. Anything was better than that lame ass excuse. He don’t even know why he needed an excuse in the first place he was having a good time...... well at lest until Allura came over. After that Keith just didn’t feel like being around Lance, he doesn’t even know why, he needs an expert.

Keith grabbed his phone and dialed the gremlins number.

‘Hello?’ A soft voice came through.

‘S.O.S’ Keith simply stated.

‘How bad?’ 

‘Crush crisis?’ Keith didn’t really think it’s a crush, but only Pidge would know.

‘I’ll be there in five. I must prepare supplies for this trip.’ Bless her soul Keith thought.

‘Thanks Pidge.’

‘No problem k-pop’

Pidge came breaking in Keith’s door with a loud pang. 

“Pidge what the hell the door was open!” Keith sat up from his couch loud commotion scaring him easily. Lance always did say he scared easily.

“Shhhhh my young boy.” She said as she held a finger to shush him up.

“Pwdg.” Keith grumbled.

“Tell me of your troubles you smol emo boy.” Pidge sat down as she began opening the seeming less bag of chips and soda pops.

“I-....it’s not a crush just keep that in mind, but there’s this boy whom I’ve know for a long time and we’re friends and nothing will ever change that.” Keith stopped in case Pidge wanted to intervene but she just looked at him expectingly as a sign to continue.

“So recently every time I see this boy my heart starts to fasten and my hands get sweaty, my face feels hot and my cheeks tune pink. I also hate it when I see him with other woman but I didn’t mind that before because he is a bit of a player. I can’t help but to think that maybe it’s my inner omega and the fact that he’s an alpha. But I can’t help the way my heart tightens when I’m around him or how he always seems to brighten my day, or how he always seems to worry about me or how he knows the small things about me -“ okay now he’s rambling.

“Anyways is this my inner omega telling me I need to find a mate?”

Pidge stayed silent for a second although it seemed endless to Keith.

“It could be that or it could be that your in love.” Pidge said. This shook Keith to the core. No. No.no. No, just no way not in a million years, he was maybe expecting the omega idea or if it was feelings it was just a small crush nothing more. But love? No. Keith doesn’t know how to love.

“Pidge that’s ridiculous, there’s just no way I’m in love with Lan- uhm this guy.” Pidge looked at him skeptically analyzing Keith’s sudden movement.

“Maybe your right and it’s your omega nature, maybe it’s a crush, but it definitely looks more deeper than that.” Does it?

“You think?” Pidge nodded apprehensively at him.

“Look whoever this guy is has obviously have you smitten my advice is to go with the flow and if you feeling deepen and it turns out you do like the guy as more than friends. Then date him fall in love blah blah blah.” Pidge said as if was so simple, or maybe Keith’s just complicated.

“But what if I don’t want that we’ve been friends for so long that changing that can cost me someone i care about deeply, I can’t lose him Pidge I just can’t.” Keith doesn’t know what hell do if he didn’t have lance in his life he’d probably be more closed off than he already is and that’s saying a lot.

“Then here’s where it gets tricky, Keith I’m no love expert but I know that keeping these feelings bottled up isn’t healthy.” She said giving Keith a compassionate smile as she grabbed his hand.

“Pidge please.” He needs a solution.

“Ugh how does Lance deal with your stubbornness. Fine maybe it is just a crush so maybe try avoiding this person a bit maybe they’ll go away. Hormones are a bitch you know.”

“You think that’s really gonna work?”

“Honestly no, but I know you and you’ll still do it even if I tell you not to.”

“Thanks Pidge.” Keith said as he pulled her in a hug.

“Eww get off.” She said even though she didn’t fight it.

Maybe Pidge is right maybe hanging out with Lance an alpha for too long that his inner omega probably has it all confused he doesn’t like Lance no his omega just thinks he does because Lance is the only alpha close to him. Maybe it is best if he gives himself A little time to cool off from Lance , Keith laughs in a week this will all be normal and everything will be back on track.

End of chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith bby no :/


	3. Oblivious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith’s plan backfires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being gone for so long life’s kicking my ass rn!!!!!!!!!

Keith woke up Monday morning feeling quite dreadful for the week to come, over the weekend he devised a plan to ignore Lance, sure this wasn’t an ideal way to deal with his feelings towards the Cuban boy, he’s a coward isn’t he. Nothing that can be helped unfortunately.

To say the least this was gonna be hard. Throughout his life keith has never spent a day without Lance, at least not until the summer before sophomore year. Keith flinched at the memory he wasn’t very fond of it. 

It was a stressful summer that involved lots of yelling and tears. Other than that summer Lance usually goes to Cuba for a few weeks and comes back with many souvenirs, but of course they always chat and face time each other because a day without Lance in his life is painfully boring and empty. 

He was starting to second guess his idea, but Keith is a coward to confrontation.

Keith grabbed the keys to his red bike, he loved his little Red,as he usually calls her, it was his fathers before he died, and after much convincing he was able to drive red even if his mother disproved of it. Keith enjoyed riding red, he even lets Lance carpool but he will never NEVER let the Cuban boy drive his precious red. Lance has had a history of crashing anything he touches which is why he most likely has to hitch rides whenever he can, his mother Rosa only lets him drive if there’s no other way. 

Keith got to school quickly, his plan for the day was to sit far away from Lance and since they have basically every single class and lunch together. He sat in his desk and got his pencils out along with his paper and began to scribble down the notes that stood written in chalk, In reality Keith wasn’t really writing down notes, no in fact he was too busy thinking about his certain blue boy troubles, worries like ‘what if these feelings get worse?’ What happens then? What will this mean for him? Keith was so focused on his thoughts he didn’t realize someone sat right next to his desk. Speak of the devil.

“Hey mullet! You won’t believe what Veronica did to me this morning!” 

“Not now Lance I’m busy.” Keith felt a little guilty for his tone since in the corner of his eye he can see the Cuban boys smile fade instantly.

“Oh uh sorry Keith.” It was quiet after that until Lance’s curiosity got the best of him. 

“Um hey Keith?”

“Yes Lance?” Keith almost flinched at how cold he was.

“Are you mad at me?” Keith almost decided to give up this idea and just talk to Lance, but then he looked into those blue eyes, he’s doing this for Lance, Lance doesn’t need this mess, he doesn’t need Keith’s problems added to his conscience, it’s best kept this way.

“No Lance, I just wanna do my work, and I can’t focus with you pestering me.” This seemed to sent Lance off.

“Oh so now I’m pestering You? Just because I wanna talk to my best friend? And also you’re not even working you’re just staring off into space.” Lances voice seemed to be getting a little louder, and Lance rarely raises his voice.

“Lance just drop it.” Was all Keith could say, he honestly felt like an asshole.

“Whatever Keith.” Lance said as he sat up and moved over to where Kinkade sat. 

Way to go Keith.

Once the bell rang The teacher soon came zooming into the classroom their sour mood still constant.

“Welcome class today we have a new student, please give your new classmate a warm welcome.”

This made everyone’s heads turn, especially Keith’s since a white haired girl with dark skin and bright eyes walked in catching every alphas attention. Weird usually Keith had that same effect on people.

“Hi everyone, my names Allura Altea, I’m a new student from London, my father moved here with my mother and I all the way from England, I’m mostly here due to his business venture, you’ve probably already heard of it, Quintessence, it’s a new restaurant down by the mall.” She seemed confident Keith thought. She spoke clearly and actively with enough tone to make anyone listen and sit up straight. Almost like a leader, she seemed to capture everyone’s attention.

“That’s nice dear, now take a seat.” Mrs. Haggar said with a bitter voice.

Allura looked around the room and spotted a pair of blue eyes, she smiled and waved at the boy and then walked past him slowly, leaving A blushing disaster of an alpha at her wake.

“Is this seat taken?” 

“Huh?” Keith looked up to see eager eyes looking right into his own violet.

“Is this seat taken by someone?” She repeated calmly and just as softly.

“Oh, um.” He looked over at Lance who was now staring at Keith, bashful smile gone.

“No, not really.” He said, Allura then set her things and began taking notes, after a while he felt a tap on his shoulder.

“Are you an omega?” That was forward.

“Uh yeah?” Her eyes seemed to brighten at that confirmation.

“Oh thank goodness, back in my old school I was the only omega, it was horrible, practically the reason why I was so happy to move.” 

Keith’s heart felt sympathy for the girl, being an omega is hard but an omega with out others having their back is straight out scary. There are too many demented alphas out there who would love to get their hands on a omega.

“That’s horrible I can’t imagine what it must have been like.” 

“It was bearable, but now that I have an omega friend we’ll have each other backs.”

Friends? He didn’t even know if he liked her yet? Sure she seems nice, but the way she looks at Lance really pisses him off, but then again maybe that’s probably for the best.

“Right we do.” Keith smiles and then went back to his work, noticing the icy blue stare that came in his direction, this was gonna be a long day.

By the time lunch came around, Keith was exhausted, Lance had refused to even look at him throughout the day. 

“Hey Keith.” Came a cheery voice as they sat down across from him. Hunk.

“Hey Hunk.” Keith felt the sudden awkwardness pound at him, why was it so quiet all of a sudden. 

“So I talked to Lance today.” Oh .

“Oh yeah?” Keith could feel the squeak in his voice, god that was embarrassing.

“He said, that you had a small dispute today?” Keith looked up at Hunk his brown eyes looking nervously at his hoping not to put the already bad tempered omega in an even worse mood.

“It’s nothing to worry about.” At least he’s hopes it isn’t, maybe he should apologize, he was quite rude to him.

“Oh....ok.” The brown eyed boy look like he wanted to say something more by the way his lips pursed into a fine line, as if he was forcing himself to stay quiet.

“Something else Hunk?” Keith was starting to feel uneasy now.

“No, no. No.......well.” Hunk began twiddling with his fingers as his eyes broke contact and started down at the ground.

“Hunk just spit it out, I’m not gonna get mad.” He could never get mad at Hunk.

“Well it’s just Lance, he’s just worried he upset you. But he doesn’t wanna see you so he asked me to tell you he’s sorry for anything he did...” Keith felt his heart break, he forgot how big Lances heart can be, even when Keith was acting like this.... he still apologized. Something in Keith’s chest fluttered, that same gooey feeling that made his knees weak and his cheeks burn. Oh god.

Hunk suddenly looked up, but his eyes weren’t focusing on Keith but something behind him. Keith followed his gaze and violet crashed with bright blue, Lance had been watching Keith from afar, waiting for his reaction, Lance looked away quickly, clearly embarrassed from being caught staring.

Keith took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

“I’ll see you later Hunk.” He said as grabbed his bag and began to head towards a certain Alpha.

“Oh okay!” He yelled as Keith quickly made his way towards the end of the lunch room, where the exit doors stood.

Keith walked over and saw the pair of blue eyes hit his vision. He stoped right next to them, still avoiding looking directly towards the source.

“Walk with me?” He said softly and waited for the Cuban to follow. After a few seconds Keith still felt the blue eyes staring at him non moving. Next second he felt a woosh and a tall alpha beside him.

“Let’s go mullet.” And they headed out the door together.

“So are we gonna y’all about it or....?”

“I was just having a lot on my mind, and you know it’s getting close now, so I’m always on edge.” Thank god he could use that pathetic excuse.

“It’s almost here? I thought you had another week or two.” Keith hummed. He hated going through these.

“No, it starts in a few days. But I can already feel myself getting a bit paranoid.....I’m sorry.” Keith could feel tears welling up in his eyes. God he hates when this time came around he always turned into a wuss.

“Keith, hey it’s okay. It’s okay, look at me.” Lance said as he grabbed Keith and held him close. Too close. His hands had duped Keith’s cheeks while their chest were touching. Way too close. He could feel his breath on his own. But it’s perfect for some reason. 

“I’m really sorry I hurt your feelings this morning, and that I called you annoying.” Keith felt pathetic crying in front of his alpha.

The alpha. Not his, he’s not Keith’s. But deep down Keith wanted him, and not in a friendly way, as he stared into Lance’s eyes in that quiet moment in that empty hall, he felt the need to close the gap between them. He wanted to feel those soft lips on his own. Keith at that moment just realized what he was just thinking about, did he really wanna kiss Lance?

“Keeeeef It’s okay I swear.” Lance yelped breaking away from Keith arms slightly. He missed His warmth immediately.

“What?” Did he say that out loud?

“Look mullet I’m not mad at you....anymore I was hurt but it’s fine now, wanna come over after school and play games?” 

“Oh right.” Thank god Keith pleaded.

“Yeah sure.”

“Good I wanna get as much possible Keith time as I can before your h-e-a-t starts.” Keith rolled his eyes.

“Ugh! I wish I was an alpha so I wouldn’t have to deal with this. I hate heats.” It was true during this time Keith was paranoid, needy, and stressed, not to mention during his heat, these were amplified.

He’s usually extra clingy and emotional right before his heat. Maybe that’s why he’s looking at Lance like this? It would be the first time his heat ever made him want an alpha before his heat. Or maybe it wasn’t his heat. Keith frowned at that.

“Hey Keith it’s not so bad.....okay yeah it is but Alphas have the same problem.” 

“Yeah but you’re comes once every three months, mine is once every month, It’s annoying to deal with at the least.”

“Well then maybe get some help this time.”

“LANCE.” Keith didn’t know what was more embarrassing the fact Lance suggested he take in an alpha in the first place , or that Keith’s first thought was certain Cuban alpha.

“You did not just say that!” Keith felt himself burning hot.

“What it’s normal, I’ve helped a few omegas during their heats before.” Keith hated how he said that so smoothly, like it wasn’t a big deal. It was a big deal to Keith though.

“Whatever.” Keith rolled his eyes and walked off.

“What? Oh my god,not like that Keith! I meant I let them sniff me and I comfort them during their heat, but I leave right before a wave hits.” Keith felt relieved at that statement.

“I may be a ladies man, but I wanna save that first time for my special omega, I may fool around but I am romantic at the very least.” Lance said as he wiggles his brows.

“Pfffft whatever goofball.” Keith felt himself smile, how nice would it be to have Lance, he isn’t exactly bad looking, no in fact he’s quite handsome, one of the most precious things Keith has ever laid eyes on in his life. Whoever Lance chooses as his omega....Keith can’t help but feel jealous towards them.

The last bell rang and Keith had promised to meet lance outside the school gates. They usually end up walking together after school, if one of them isn’t preoccupied.

“Excuse me.” Keith took one of his earbuds off and turned around.

“Oh Allura....hi.” That was obvious.

“Hi Keith!” Man this girl was nice, why didn’t he like her again?

“I was just wondering if that boy from the diner, Lance. Well you seem rather close to him so I was just wondering if you two were courting.” 

Oh right.....

“Oh, umm.”

“Sorry I just think he’s an interesting fellow and he is quite good looking not to mention the way he was looking at me, and for an alpha I bet he’s pack-“ oh hell no, Keith can admit he’s not proud of what he did next, but this chick needs to back off.

“YES!” He practically screamed, causing a few people to look at him weirdly. Allura blinked. Or twitched.

“We’re dating, have been for a while now. You know being an alpha and a omega and all it wasn’t that hard.”

“Oh all right, worth the shot.”

“Yes.....” wow this was awkward.

“All right then rides here, bye Keith.” She waves off at him.

“Bye Allura.” He turned around but not before getting one tho off his chest. Call him petty, he won’t care.

“Oh and Allura?”

“Hmm?” The omega said.

“He’s very packed.” And with that Keith left and headed towards the school gates.

“Mullet what took you so long? I thought you left.” Lance whined as he got on Keith’s bike.

“First of all helmet, second of all, I was busy talking to Allura.”

“Allura?” 

“Yes, that’s what I said.”

“And are you guys like....friends now?” Keith didn’t like where this was going.

“Not really, I just met her.”

“Oh okay.”

“Why the sudden interest?” Keith turned on the engine as lance finished putting his helmet on and grabbed hold of Keith.

“Nothing I just think she’s pretty.” Keith swallowed hard at the confession. Pretty?

“Oh really?” God dammit get it together Keith.

“Yeah. I mean she’s cute but I don’t know.... let’s just drop it.” 

“Lance you know you can tell me anything.”

“I know, it’s nothing to worry your pretty little face about, so how about we just get home and play some games.”

“All right.” Keith turned forward and began driving. He’s be lying if he said he wasn’t thinking about the fact Lance had called him pretty.

After a full day oh school and hanging with Lance Keith was exhausted. He climbed into bed wanting sleep instead he got a phone call.

‘Hello?’

‘Look at your phone right now!’

‘Pidge?why? Do you know what time it is?’

‘Just do it.’

‘All right yeesh.’

Keith was getting worried, but at the same time it isn’t liek Pidge has never called at this time before just so she can rant about a new conspiracy video or new sightings of mothman.

What he wasn’t expecting was his And Lance’s face tagged all over the schools gossip Page. TEAn Gossip page is what it was called, this page is famously known for its amounts of gossip and dirty secrets being exposed from the students at school, Keith has never been associated in one he’s always been able to stay out of sight from these things. Lance on the other hand, well crazy ex’s and star quarterback titles are bound to night you in the ass. 

“Students Lance McClain and Keith Kogane courting? Love is in the air for these two.”

‘Oh god.’

‘Yep’

‘OH GOD.’

‘I know.’ 

‘Why would they think that-‘

‘Already ahead of you, apparently some student reported that they saw you hugging in the halls during lunch and then you left together after school.’

‘But that’s normal.’

‘Yeah but we also have a student who confirmed it, and I quote “he specifically said they were courting.”

‘But we aren’t.’ But he does wish they could. No.

Oh god what is lance gonna do when he sees this? He’s probably gonna freak out and ignore Keith so people can stop assuming. Oh god. How did this even get out? The only person he ever said the phrase Lance and courting in the same sentence was.....

‘ALLURA!’ Keith shrikes she must have said something. It was her first day, how does she already know about this gossip site. Keith didn’t even know about it until last year.

‘The new student? What about her?’

‘I might have accidentally told her Lance and I were dating.’ Keith said ashamedly.

‘May I ask why?’

‘Nope.’

‘Ugh! Your no fun.’

‘What am I going to do Pidge? I don’t know how to deal with attention, I can’t fix this and I don’t want Lance to get caught up in this mess.’

‘Keith look the most I can tell you is to talk it out and try to clear the air it was an honest misunderstanding, he’ll understand.’

‘I hope so.’

Keith hung up after talking to Pidge on a plan for tomorrow, he has to step up to his mistake and try to convince the school they’re not dating. Although it wouldn’t be such a bad thought, Lance is everything everyone wants, he’s cute, ripped, athletic, sweet, nice and caring, he’s a bit of a goof but he always steps up when you need him to. God not to mention those luscious lips, the way they looked, how close they were to his own, his heavy breath blowing against his own, how much he would give for a small taste. 

Then it hit him full force. The reality he was so quick to deny because it all seemed like a dream, nothing more than a lewd dream no one can ever know about, the direct denial towards it only made it seem so.He likes Lance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know when the next update will be but it won’t take as long at the last one 
> 
> Chapter estimation 10+


	4. Avoided

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith’s gets a taste of karma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait here ya go

The next morning Keith got up early from bed, he dressed up real nice in the clothes Lance specifically has told him he looked good in. After last night fiasco he’s gonna have a lot of explaining to do, not to mention how embarrassing it’s gonna be, all night he kept thinking on what to do, he tossed and turned until finally he decided he’s gonna do the right thing....... Hey he’s trying. He’s decided to lie once again to Lance and just say ‘hey buddy, so remember that girl Allura? Yeah well she spread some news about us on Tean gossip. Oh how did that happen? Funny story. I don’t like her. It’s the truth....kinda.

Nothing suspicious about that.

Keith decided to walk to school today and on his way he might’ve dropped by Lances house. Better to come out with it here than at school, which is full of pesky annoying noisy teens.

“Mullet?” A familiar voice came out. Keith looked up from his jittery hands as he found an ocean blue looking straight at him. Except the eyes landed first on his legs and slowly rose up to Keith’s face. Was Lance checking him out? No, no way.

“Don’t you think that nicknames getting old loverboy.” Keith’s surprised how smooth that came out considering how he’s internally freaking out.

“Never for you.” He replied smugly. Curse his handsome voice, Keith was always weak whenever Lance’s voice would go deeper and sound so much hotter.

“So whatcha doing here? Don’t we usually meet up at school. You rarely come around here this early.” Keith’s brows scrunched together in confusion. Did he not know yet about the article and the supposed affair between the two? Huh maybe it’s Keith’s lucky day and Lance will never find out.

“Or is this about last night’s article.” Lance said suddenly avoiding his gaze. Keith didn’t mind, as soon as he that, he couldn’t fathom the idea of looking at Lance right now, he was strong but not that strong.

“Oh you heard about it?” Keith instantly became interested in the small crack on the sidewalk.

“Yeah, listen Keith I’m sorry.” Keith’s eyes shot up and he instantly felt his heart stop. He’s sorry? For what? Is he so repulsed at the idea of courting Keith that he wants to stop being friends? No Lance isn’t that cruel. Maybe he’s weirded out.

“I was the one who said something about us courting.” Lance shot out before Keith could say anything. He was the one. But Keith is the one who told Allura. 

“What no? Lance I was-.”

“Shhh mullet I’m trying to apologize, yesterday James came up to me.” Oh shit. He promised he wouldn’t say anything, stupid alpha he’s gonna hand him his ass.

“Oh really?” Keith’s voice cracked halfway through. Keep it together Kogane.

“Yeah and he kept asking if we were courting and stuff or if I was interested. And well I don’t know it just pissed me off that he felt like he had to come to me to ask about you and your relationship status, like you’re your own person I’m not in charge of what you do. I bet the fucker only thinks that cause you’re an omega-.”

“Lance.” Keith rolled his eyes. He was rambling again.

“Right, my point is, I was just bothered by it and well I might have just slipped it in that I was courting you. I know it was wrong I’m sorry, but he kept bugging me on and on and-.”

“Lance you’re not the only one at fault.” He couldn’t let his best friend take all the fault. And since he was also partially responsible, it did make him feel better.

“What do you mean?” Lance raised his thin brow at Keith. Oh boy.

“Well you see, the thing is.” Man why was this so much harder, it seemed easier in his head kinda.“I also might have said we were courting.” 

“What!” Lance mouth dropped as he looked at his best friend’s confession.

“I didn’t mean it, it was just Allura was asking if you were courting me, and I don’t know something about  
Her just...” Keith was stumbling, he doesn’t know how to phrase this, he can’t let Lance know how he feels, but he has to own up to what he said.

Deep breathe just like he rehearsed earlier.

“Just what?” Lance egged on, his body inching closer to each word spilling out of Keith’s mouth.

“She screamed crazy like Nyma? I don’t know now that I think of it, it was unjust of me to judge her like that, so I’m sorry too.” Well it wasn’t all a lie yes it was off of Keith to judge her quickly even if she might’ve exposed Keith, and even if I’d she’s interested in Lance, he has no right to stop her from pursuing Lance. Lance isn’t his alpha, he can go with Allura if he chooses, she’s perfect and he’s just Keith. Why would Lance want an omega like Keith who couldn’t even properly take care himself, he deserves someone like Allura, Keith is just meant to sit on the sidelines, he’ll always be his friend nothing more.

“Oh well, it’s okay I guess. I mean it’s not but I think we both messed up....” Lance looked away from Keith’s eyes. They stood like that for a few minutes not one of them saying anything. Well this was awkward.

“Yeah. Um I’ll clear things up with Allura.” He coughed out

“Yeah same with James.” Lance's gaze still refused to look up at him. Not that Keith was any better. But still something in his chest made it hurt so much.

“See you at school Lance.” Keith rushed out there as fast as his two small legs would let him. He didn’t wanna stay another second in that awkward atmosphere. He would’ve thought Lance would have called out to wait for him like he always does whenever Keith runs from a situation, but he didn’t. And Keith refused to admit the mistiness in his eyes.

The next two days weren’t better and with Keith’s heat approaching soon ,his mood wasn’t improving adding with the whole Lance drama, he was definitely one sour omega. Sure both of them kept to their word and apologized to James and Allura about the misunderstanding, the article was taken down, but Lance still wouldn’t look him in the eye. This was so frustrating. Keith didn’t care much about it anymore, but unfortunately Lance did apparently, and man did he avoid Keith. Keith only got to see him in class and even then the alpha would arrive early and sit with his other friends leaving Keith alone.

Keith was passed the point of sad, he was just now angry, his heat would start tomorrow and it would be a week before he would be able to see Lance. He was prepared to drag the alpha by his collar and drag him out of the classroom and have a small talk with him, which mostly consist of Keith yelling at him.

Every time he’s tried approaching the stupid alpha he’s managed to block every single one of his pursuits.

“Oh I think Hunks calling.”

“Oh I promised my mother I’d be home after school.”

“I have to pick up Nadia and Sylvio from school sorry.”

Keith was just ready to pin the alpha and punch him. preferably with his lips, gently smashed upon the alphas own. He just needed a reaction. Anything he would literally be happy if Lance just yelled at him or something, but this avoidance thing was definitely hitting a nerve. I guess this is karma, Keith did do the same thing, even though he only lasted a few hours before he cracked.

The bell rang.

“All right class dismissed.” Haggar grumbled miserably.

The class cheered as they headed out all running out the class, including a brown haired boy. Keith quickly used his speed and grabbed onto the collar of Lances shirt as he pulled him Back into the class.

“Umphf.” Cried the alpha as he was suddenly dragged back.

“We need to talk.” Keith simply said as he stared the alpha down, his gaze threatening as if saying ‘run again and it’ll be your last mistake.’

“Okay.” Lance said simply as he stood up straight, eyes still avoiding indigo ones.

“Boys class is over.....just lock up the classroom when your done.” Haggar left quickly like she didn’t care about the fact she let two teenage boys and alpha and an omega alone in a class.

“So what did you want to talk about?” Lance scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

“You know what. Why have you been avoiding me.” Keith stares the alpha down.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Lance said as seemed to shrink under the omegas gaze.

“Quit with the bullshit Lance you know what I’m talking about. Is it because of the article?” The silenced answered for him.

“I didn’t know it was such a horrible thing for people to think we were dating Lance I’m sorry.” Keith spit out bitterly but honestly it hurt a lot, but he wasn’t gonna show his hurt right now, not while there’s an alpha who needs to be chewed out . Lances eyes shot up.

“What no it’s not that.” 

“Then what’s the problem because a week ago we were fine but all of a sudden this gets out and your acting like if being seen with me is a horrible thing.”

“Keith stop, you know that’s not true.” Lance kept looking at Keith, his eyes pleading at him to stop. Keith can’t his emotions are running all over the place. Stupid omega hormones.

“Then why are you ignoring me. We’re friends. Friends don’t do that to each other, we’re supposed to have each other’s backs not leave them like everyone else has done to me.” Keith yelled out, he felt a small wetness in the corner of his eyes but refused to shed them in front of Lance. He felt a sudden scent of sweetness but ignored it over the anger that surged through him. Or hurt.

“Keith no, I’m sorry really I just had a lot on my mind I didn’t mean to push you out. I just had a lot to think about and I didn’t know how to handle it. I’m sorry I shouldn’t have taken that out on you. Lance said as he stepped closer to the omega holding his arms out.

Keith ran towards the hug as he was encased by large brown arms.

“Promise you won’t leave.” Keith said against Lances shirt. The alphas heart broke a little at that statement.

“I promise. I’m so sorry I didn’t mean for this to happen. You know once something gets in my head it’s hard for it to come out and I never know how to deal with it.” Lance caressed the omega In his arms, his hold tightening as a reassurance he wouldn’t leave.

“You know you can always talk to me Lance.” Keith felt the alpha go stiff.

“I know but, this is something I have to figure out on my own.” He smiled at Keith and for the first time he felt himself relax. 

Then he felt too relaxed as his arms and legs gave out. He became extremely aware of his surroundings and the different scents running around the room.

“Keith?” Lance cries out as the omega fell limp against the alpha.

“Shit.” Keith said before he felt a slick of wetness against his thigh running down his leg.

“Keith are you in-“

“Yep. It wasn’t supposed to arrive until tomorrow.” Keith caught a small whiff of Lance’s scent, and all of a sudden his self control was thrown out the window. All he could register was alpha. His alpha. Lance looked down at him covering his nose with his shirt.

“I’m calling krolia.” Lance said as he let go of Keith forgetting that Keith’s balance was completely depending on Lance as of the moment.

“Shit.” He heard the alpha cry out as he quickly grabbed hold of Keith again.

“Alpha.” He mumbled, luckily Lance must have not heard.

“Keith krolia’s on her way.” Lance said as he held on to Keith his grip slowly loosening. Lance tried to grab hold of his other arm that way the omega had a better support but in the process his shirt slumped down leaving his nose exposed and Keith was shoved right into the alphas neck by accident.

The next thing Keith knew he was tilting his neck giving Lance a full view of the pale skin.

“Alpha.” Keith moaned out as his scent became even more alluring and more slickness staining his jeans.

“Fah-fuck.” Lance mumbled out as he felt a familiar tightening of his jeans. Keiths scent smelled heavenly like sex on the beach and his mommas cinnamon apple pie two things that were different but came together so well. Keith felt the sudden shift in Lance’s jeans and decided it was a good idea to place his palm right on the spot. This made the alpha before him gasp out, his face completely red and his lip bitten red, probably from biting down the moan or growl that he almost yelled out. Keith concludes from his reaction by such a simple touch that Lance hadn’t been touched in a while ,or he’s sensitive, either way keith loved it.

“K-Keith don't, you don’t know what you’re doing right now.” Lance gasped out as he tried not to moan, removing the omegas hand from his....zone. He can’t believe the omega before him ,his best friend just did that sure he must’ve not known he’s doing it, but still...it was hot....not that he would tell keith that.

Besides he’s the only one here fully conscious, he needs to keep his head level and show keith he’s a responsible alpha.

“Hopefully you soon.” Keith whispered right against the alphas ear, Earning another hushed moan from Lance. The door burst open suddenly and Lance quickly pulled Keith back embarrassed.

“I’m here .” Came krolia’s voice, the alpha mother quickly came in and here eyes landed on Keith and most specifically Lance. Uh oh. She rushed in grabbing Keith. She quickly eyed Lance and he thanked the universe for his luck that krolia didn’t say anything about what it looked like was happening. BUT IT WASNT.

“Let’s go keith.” She said as she left the classroom. Lance could have sworn she had a smug smile on her face as she left.

“Thanks Lance.” Krolia called out from the hallway.

“Bye alpha.” Keith called out clearly dazed.

Lance was left alone in the classroom wondering what the hell had just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry for the wait life’s been kicking my butt and I’ve wanted to add something to this story not right now but later about anxiety and it’s mostly going to center around Lance and him playing and how he feels because it’s something that happened out in my life and it really pushed me at rock bottom. I was a very experienced volleyball player I was named In 2016 as the best junior league players in the country (along with others) , but life had happened anxiety got so much worse to the point I had to quit and it was hard so I’m hoping to use this story as a comping method and a way for anyone whose suffered the same, just hold on a little longer and breathe.


	5. Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get steamy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steamy stuff happens but nothing too explicit from MY standards

When Keith had woken up it had been exactly seven days of humping his pillow and screaming for Lance to come which was an embarrassing fever dream not to mention his mother was probably trying to sleep, but heats don’t care about Keith’s pride hopefully his mother will just pretend she didn’t hear anything the last thing he needed was to talk about this Lance situation. Speaking of Lance Keith had gotten small but sweet messages from Lance throughout his heat cycle, and every time he read his message he was ashamed to admit he got off on that. Lance had even called him once towards the end of his heat and Keith might’ve shoved two fingers in while he spoke to the alpha through the phone, he went through a whole conversation about Lances day with those two fingers in his Omegean slit, stifling his moans as Lance spoke and playing with himself. What would Lance think if he found out his friend was such a perve.

Although the whole week was a bit of a blur he still remembers some instances, rather one particular the one where his heat decided to show up at the wrong time. When it first hit. He remembers being all over Lance and calling out for his alpha, how embarrassing, how can keith ever pass this humiliation? No doubt Lance would’ve been creeped out which is why he was so shocked when he got the first text from the alpha asking if he was okay and then talking about his day.

As his heat went on the more the incident was being avoided but that was fine with Keith, it’s better to pretend than to admit something.

It was a weekend and Keith was getting ready to enjoy his first day without heat until a knock on the door made him shuffle his feet towards the door. He opened the door with a small grunt.

“Keith!” Lance yelled as he hugged Keith making the smaller boy almost fall from the alpha leaning in so hard. Was that cologne he smelled?

“Lance what are you doing here? I just got out of heat.” Keith rolled his eyes although he’s not in heat everyone knows there’s always post heat side affects like hormonal rage, emotion, or.....lust.

“I know, but I missed you so much, besides it’s only me it’s not like I brought Hunk and Pidge with me.”

That’s the problem, Keith gritted his teeth, if it was the whole group he would’ve been fine but with just them two. Let’s just say Keith's gotta control his emotions. Keith must’ve taken too long to respond since the silence was probably enough for Lance to take a hint.

“I can go.” Lances features quickly changed to hurt but he tried to hide it with a smile, they boy was always so selfless. It’s not like Keith wants him to go he really likes Lance, but that’s also the problem. God he’s weak for that boy.

“No, no, you’re already might as well come watch a movie with me.” He’s so weak for him.

“Are you sure I don’t want to do anything to make you feel uncomfortable Keith, I want you to feel good.” Oh god there are more ways Lance can make him feel good that the omega would appreciate.... No bad thoughts. Bad Keith.

“Lance.” Keith grabbed the alphas hand as he headed towards the couch.

“I’m fine as long as I’m with you.” He smiles as he sat down. After a few seconds the alpha boy probably contemplating he relented as Keith felt a slight dip in the couch right next to him.

Keith couldn’t help but smile as he felt his alpha sit next to him, and sure he might not be his but he’s no one else’s and Keith’s the closest thing to a mate right now,it won’t be long until someone Better comes along, because who wouldn’t want Lance and Lance was high maintenance anyone would be lucky to have the boy , but although Lance doesn’t know it yet, he has Keith. 

After a series of binge watching Netflix shows and other movies it had gotten late when his mother texted him she won’t be getting home until tomorrow morning.

Keith felt bummed out he couldn’t see his mother but it’s not like she’s always there anyways.

The night between the two boys was great they made snacks and after a while Lance began to cuddle Keith, and no it wasn’t romantically, Lance was always a touch person he would do this with anyone he just usually preferred Keith. 

The omega places his head on the alphas chest as he wrapped his arm around Keith’s shoulder, their legs intertwined together and their hands met. 

The omega knew he was just a touchy person and usually Keith isn’t this touchy either but with his hormones and his new found feeling for said alpha he can’t help but relish this cuddle session, it felt so much more than just platonically cuddling your best friend and maybe it was all in his head but from the alphas tense body to his clammy hands he hoped he might’ve thought this wasn’t their usual cuddling your best friend. Of course his head was telling him he’s wrong but his heart was telling him the alpha felt the same. Of course Lance was saying something else. 

“It’s getting late.” The alpha has voice broke Keith’s thoughts away. 

The omega looked at the time. “11:07.” The clock read. It was strange how Keith felt when he first saw Lance that night he wanted the alpha gone but now the thought of having him leave seemed painful. 

“You could just stay the night.” The words cut through the thick air, was what this feeling in the air? It seems like all the air was swept away from his lungs.

“Are you sure? What about krolia I don’t think she-“ 

“She’s not coming tonight, she got held up with work.” If this were any other omega and alpha or even an outsider they’d be getting the idea of something else, hell even Keith has to admit it looks like that type of scenario you usually see in porn. But he knows Lance would never even have those thoughts in his head because one he’s respectful and two he’s his best friend. Keith would never be more than that.

“Keith I don’t wanna be on krolia’s bad side, we all know what happens when you wrong Krolia.” Lance shivered as he thought about the strong woman, don’t let her age fool you she can kick ass just as well as any pro boxer, and Lance can testify he’s been a witness of the various bad ass moments of Krolia.

“Lance she trust you and I trust you, it’s not the first time you’ve slept over, and she won’t care if you do.” She might care now that she probably heard Keith moaning out Lances name while he was in heat....but Lance doesn’t have to know that.

“Fine but I better have my pjs here from last time and you better have not thrown away those cream I gave you.” Lance pouted as he went towards Keith’s bathroom.” We both know if I didn’t you would throw a tantrum.”

After so many sleepovers Keith and Lance has both planted their clothes in each other’s room for emergency sleepovers, and when Lance was thirteen and went through his ‘break out’ period (Keith thinks back to it and yes he was still cute) he got into daily scrubs and creams, and after a sleepover in which he forgot his night routine he made Keith drive at 2:30 am to a pharmacy just so he could buy his night creams. Since then they’ve made sure Keith would always have a supply in his bathroom. 

Both boys had changed out of their clothes Lance of course loved to go to sleep without a shirt like Keith but unlike Keith, he had a huge problem keeping his eyes off Lances abs. He wonders how they would feel.

“Keith come do a mask with me.” Lance yelled out from his bathroom.

“Do I have to?” Keith groaned he’s always had fair skin so he never saw the need to do anything extra to his face he just washed it with water and called it a night. In which Lance had called it a preposterous and heavily unfair routine since Keith still didn’t have any blemishes.

After some more constant groaning and moaning from Lance Keith relented and his face was covered in goop while lance had tired his hair up and he had to admit it looked like a pineapple which had caused both boys to burst in laughter.

“ I’ve missed having you around buddy.” He admitted as he tried to regain his air. “It was lonely not having my best bud there.”

Keith’s heart did flips. “I missed you too, even if we did talk on the phone throughout the whole week.” 

“I know but it feels like we’ve been distancing ourselves ever since James’s party we’ve both been distant.” Keith felt his nerves go haywire. Why was Lance bringing that up again.

“Well we’re growing up I mean we won’t always be attached at the hip Lance.” Wrong choice of words Keith Kogane.

“Wait what? Are you saying we’re going to go our separate ways? Keith what the hell man we’ve had each other’s backs for years.” Lance pulled away as his face contorted into a hurt expression. It nearly broke Keith’s heart to see that.

“You’re right I’m sorry I didn’t mean it like that I meant we’re just getting busier, but we’ll always have each other’s backs. I would never leave you.” Keith held in his breathe hoping he hadn’t messed this up.

“I know you wouldn’t, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to snap.” Lance pulled Keith into A musing hug which made their face creme combine into a mush mess. 

“Lance your stupid face cream is getting everywhere.” He laughed out as the alpha smushed them even closer until they were touching chest to chest Keith slightly picked up an inch of the ground, as he wrapped his arms around Lances neck. 

“Shhh keith we’re bonding.” He laughed out. It was all fun with both boys wrapping themselves among each other until Lances knee accidentally slipped in between Keith’s legs and rubbed on a certain spot that had the omega moan. Both boys stopped what they were doing caught in a embarrassing situation, just now they had realized how close they were to each other. 

Lance had quickly let go of Keith his cheeks blooming red with embarrassment.

“S-sorry Keith.” He ushered out. For some reason Keith didn’t really mind sure he was embarrassed as hell but he also had enough dreams in which Lance had rubbed him raw until he came. So maybe he was more embarrassed he dreamt it. Once the boys changed into their pjs and took off the face goop, they relaxed into Keith’s bed the air still filled with tensions.

“Lance it’s okay, you know I get a little more sensitive when I’m in heat.” Keith tried to make light of the situation, just when things were getting back to normal this happens, Keith had to do something to break this awkward silence,but what he did next was probably stepping out of the friend zone. Way way out.

Both boys were on Keith’s bed the only light available was from the small streaks of light that shone from the street lamp outside, Lance had his back turned to Keith. Keith gently patted Lances back as if silently telling the alpha to turn around, it took a few seconds but the alpha slowly turned his bright blue eyes staring into violet. Without thinking Keith wanted to break then tension so he did what he thought would. How wrong he was. 

He grabbed Lances hand and placed it out on his neck right where his bonding mark should be, he took a deep breathe to contain his sounds From the sudden sensitivity of all those nerves touching that spot.

“See I’m sensitive everywhere.” He hushed out not realizing how close he was to Lance. The alphas eyes had widen and hands tensed around Keith’s, but they never left the spot, in fact they slowly started to caress the spot making it harder for Keith to contain his sounds.

The hand seemed to ignite the flesh it touched because Keith felt a hundred degrees hotter and that spot was burning. The had Keith had still had his own wrapped under slowly pushed down until it was at Keith’s chest his heart thrumming away, bare hand on his bare chest. The burning didn’t stop it just kept getting hotter but his hand felt so cold seeking warmth from Lance’s, he didn’t know who was moving who’s hand but he didn’t care not when it moved and touched his nipple slightly, his mouth no longer able to stifle his noises. Both boys breathed out and looked at one another. 

This wasn’t normal, this was uncharted territory, but like any adventure it called to them and they couldn’t stop no matter all the warning signs that popped up, he ignored them and then everything stilled, all he could hear was the slight breath inhaling and exhaling from the alpha, their eyes met and as if like a trance they moved.

Lips smashed on his and his air was taken out. Inhale exhale. Tongues deepened their trance, as small bits of spit went down Keith couldn’t tell from who, he felt a tongue trespassing his mouth sucking and licking everything taking away his hair as the burning continued to envelope him. Moans were no longer kept quiet from both boys as hands travelled to spaces that have never been travelled before. Lances hand began playing with Keith’s nipple slightly, allowing the omega to break out of the kid to moan. Lance took this opportunity to work on his neck leaving small marks on where his had once was. 

Moans and burning heat was all the omega felt, it was all too much but not enough he needed more, but how much more until he became too greedy.

He had never felt this raw surge of lust in his life and it seemed his own body had a mind of its own, with a small suck and lick on his neck the omega had somehow wrapped his legs around the alpha. It was like a machine he couldn’t turn off, he didn’t want to turn off. 

He thought he could keep going on like this for hours like a starved man, but Lance the devil he is moved his movement from his neck to his very sensitive nipple after rubbing his sensitive nipple he placed his warm moth and began sucking it as his other hand began to play with the other twisting and rubbing it.

Keith moaned out loud this time as his hips accidentally grinder against Lances. A hard but very pronounced object Keith could feel was pulsing between Lances legs. His own was no different. Another lick to his chest another grind until their pace picked up the grinding was more like humping and his kippers were swollen as Lances kept going sucking and licking him as if he were a dessert. 

The sounds echoed off his room the squeaking of his bed as the moved to both boys moaning out as they become over sensitive and like a volcano about to erupt it all comes crushing down, a large moan from Keith and his feels himself orgasm yelling out to the alpha as he continues to hump and lick him. After a few more seconds and a harsh thrust Lance comes with a grunt which Keith will admit is the hottest sound he’s heard in his life. They stick together legs and arms for a second until their breathing evens out.

Then they realize what just happened. Keith hears a slight thump and sees Lance standing up.

“Lance?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being gone so long I had the story finished but something happened and it all got deleted so that lead me to not wanting to write for a while but I’m back also angst for next chapter


	6. Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance starts act a little more than friendly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SIKKE no angst this chapter

“Lance?” The omega called out

“What did we.....I-.” The alpha couldn’t form words everything around him was going too fast. He needed it slow down.

“Keith we’re best friends, we shouldn’t have done this.” The omegas heart felt heavy, he didn’t regret one second of anything they just had done, obviously Lance didn’t feel the same for Keith so of course he would be weirded out by the situation. 

“Lance-“ he was cut off.

“No, keith you were right I shouldn’t have come here tonight with your heat just ending. I’m sorry I took advantage of you, I didn’t realize what I was doing, it felt great but it was wrong I’m so sorry.” The alpha headed for his door. So he was worried he had taken advantage of him, well lucky for him, Keith knew that wasn’t the case if anyone took advantage of the situation it was Keith. He knows Lance and him being the sweet alpha he is, he’s probably already thought of ways to blame himself. Not on Keith’s watch he won’t.

“Lance Serrano McClain you come back here right now!” Keith yelled he usually never yells at Lance and more specifically he never uses Lances full name unless he’s very angry at the alpha. Let’s just say Lance stopped dead on his tracks on command and that small shiver that left him was from the ac not because the omega scared the crap out of him.

“Look I have no idea what’s going through that head of yours but nowhere did I ever think you took advantage of me if anything I did, now we can either talk this out like adults and figure something out or you can leave and I swear on my life McClain I’ll never speak to you again.” Of course he would never stop speaking to him it was an empty threat and the alpha knew that as well(kinda) but hey he needs to talk to the alpha and get that stupid idea out of his head he definitely wanted it. Consent is important.

A few seconds of silence then,” Oh so you’re threatening me kitten?” A small smile formed on Lances lips as he came back to where Keith was sitting up on his bed.

“I-I’m not if you don’t leave, and don’t call me k-kitten.” Keith gasped out as Lance leaned even further into Keith’s space.” Why not? You seem to like it.” He felt the alphas gaze on his cheeks no doubt flaming red right now. Of course being called kitten flustered him more than humping his best friend into an orgasm, typical Keith.

“Are you leaving then?” Keith refuses to meet his gaze worried his face would betray him if the alpha decided to leave.

“Not when you’re looking like that.” The alpha then sat down on his bed.  
“But first why don’t we change cause my boxers are sticky and I have a feeling yours are too.” Now that he mentioned it he was so wrapped up on the thought of Lance running away he totally forgot about his soiled underwear. Now he was uncomfortable, it felt like middle school all over again.

“Eww yeah definitely should.” Keith handed Lance a new pair of underwear from his “Lance” drawer and he took another pair out for him. 

“I’ll go change in the bath-.....room.” The alphas eyes widened as he say keith take of his under wear and throw it on a basket somewhere in his room. Pale cheeks blushing as Keith’s ass was shone a few feet away from Lances eyes. The omega was teasing him, but why? Okay sure maybe Lance was being a bit flirty and they did just make out and....other stuff, but to see Keith’s peach was another level. The omega was completely unbothered knowing what he was doing and doing it well, his back side completely turned to Lance and no doubt Lance was eating up that image.

After he was done teasing and his underwear was on he turned around and smirked at the alpha. The audacity the alpha thought, well two can play this game. The alpha then proceeded to take his own off as he looked at Keith straight in the eyes the omega had sat down his bed eyes wide like saucers . 

When he saw Lance’s lower region specifically his dick he might’ve felt a little tingling in his omega regions. He knew alphas were large but damn, no wonder he was so cocky, pun not intended. How would that even- nope! Not today gay thoughts.

“Like what you see?” Lance asked as as he slowly put on his boxers.

“Maybe.” The omega whispered quietly but the alpha heard. The alpha sat next to Keith.

Awkward silence then followed out. What now? A small strip tease and then they talk about their messed up friendship. Homies who get each other off? Oh hell no.

“So what-“

“I liked it!” The omega yelled out as he ears Lance chuckle. He swear that boy will be the end of him.

“And what exactly did you like?” The omega gulped as he felt he was suffocating from the alphas gaze.

“Everything.” Small breaths.” I don’t regret anything from tonight, I liked it.” He felt his cheeks burning, how could he say such embarrassing things like that.

“Me too, I really liked it too.”keith knew the alpha liked it or else he wouldn’t be here but hearing it out loud still felt good.

“So what now?” Keith didn’t know what to do they’re both friends who crossed a line tonight but didn’t have any regrets where exactly did that leave them. Especially since one has a ridiculous amount of affection towards the other.

“Well we could just pretend tonight didn’t happen and move on or..” 

“Or?” Keith liked Lance and call him selfish but he needed more, the alpha was like a drug and now he’s had too much and can’t stop. He’s hooked.

“Or we could continue this and help each other get off?” Both options weren’t what he wanted, but this would probably be the closest he could ever be with Lance without hurting their friendship. If this was the only way then what else could he do.

“I’d like that.” He smiled at the alpha who looked completely shock not totally expecting that response. Had he he been joking? That would be really embarrassing how could keith okay that off.

“Oh, um really? I didn’t peg you for that type but I’d be down too.” It came out in a nervous voice, good to know keith isn’t the only one freaking out right now.

“Yeah I bet you also didn’t peg me for the type to hump his best friend into coming down his pants like a middle schooler but here we are.” Lance could almost die from the omegas bluntness.

“Keith you can’t just say things like that.” Lance gasped out as he pushed Keith down on the bed.

“Or what? What are you gonna do about it alpha?” Where had this confidence come from? He didn’t know but he sure as hell loved how it turned the alpha into a blushing mess. Then he plopped down on the omega, well he wasn’t expecting that.

“I’m going to cuddle you as we sleep because it’s 3:00 am and I’m too tired to do anything your horny ass wants to do.” The alpha pulled sheets of them as he wrapped himself over the omega.

Well that was something, he wouldn’t complain though he loved cuddling the alpha Lance was a never ending warmth and cuddling him was like cuddling a warm blanket. After a while both boys felt their eyes getting heavy.

“Hey Keith?” He heard the alpha boy whisper. He responded with a small hm sound,” what did you mean when you said That earlier?” His voice was still a small whisper.

“More specific Lance, I said a lot earlier.” He cuddled himself closer to the alpha his head tucked in the alphas neck as he wrapped his arms around his waist and his legs intertwined with his. 

“About how you took advantage? You said you took advantage? How? If an I’m the one.” Keith’s eyes went wide what was he supposed to say to Lance. ‘Hey you did not because I really wanted you because guess what I’m totally falling for you or quite possibly already balls deep in love with you’ nope never that’s a secret Keith will take to the grave.

“Oh I just meant I wanted to too. Don’t over think it Lance, besides you didn’t overstep okay? I liked it just as much as you.” 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Now go to sleep, you’re always complaining about you’re beauty sleep, now goodnight loverboy.”

“Goodnight Keith.” He heard the alpha say as both boys fell asleep wrapped around each other.

The next morning they both woke up still wrapped around each other, Lance had to leave around six since it was a Monday morning. The small trip to getting ready and waiting at Lances house to go to school was nerve wracking. What if Lance changed his mind? Or what if he never wanted to see Keith again? Keith was anxious to see the alpha again.

All his worries had disappeared once The alpha arrived and grabbed hold of his hand sweetly. The rest of the walk up until students were seen was kept quiet but their hands interlocking. If Keith didn’t know any better he’d say they look Like a couple. But Keith does know better.

Once lunch had started Lance had mentioned something about a football meeting and had to skip out along with Hunk, so Keith spent his Lunch with Pidge.

Now here was the hard part. As much as he and Lance were close there was this special bond between Pidge and Keith that was unbreakable, sure he and Lance had something special but it was different to the relationship he had with Pidge, meaning how she can practically smell every little dirty secret off him like the little gremlin she is.

“So how was your weekend?” She asked as she sat down across from Keith. “It was.....interesting.”

She raised up her brow.”interesting how?” Her big owl like eyes eyeing Keith skeptically. She was trying to smell if he was bull shitting her.

“Um you know just average things. Nothing suspicious. Just things. Normal emo things.” His throat felt dry as Pidge slowly leaned in staring straight into Keith’s soul.

“Somethings up I can practically smell it. What did you do Kogane.” She said as she bit into her sandwich aggressively. She was trying to intimidate the omega.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about I am as normal as I was before.” He could tell by the small unnerving stare Pidge was giving him he wasn’t fooling no one.

“Keith I can practically smell the difference in your scent, it still smells like you but it has a scent of a beach breeze kinda like-,” then her eyes went wide and her sand which dropped from her hands as if she suddenly turned into a statue.

“You and Lance?!”

“It’s not what you think.” Oh boy. He should’ve known he couldn’t hide anything from her it’s impossible.

“The Lance MCClain!”

“Keep your voice down we don’t want this getting on the front page of that gossip page.”

“I’m sorry but, you and Lance? That’s a combo I didn’t think would ever come true and I usually see everything coming.” She is a genius but it didn’t take a genius to guess the googly eyes Keith has been giving Lance to put two and two together.

“Look it’s not what you think we were just hanging and I was still feeling side affects of my heat and one thing lead to another.”

“Was it a one time thing.” She have him a smug look as Keith embarrassingly accepted his fate at the hands of his favorite gremlin.

“No.”

“Are you guys dating now?” 

“Uh....not exactly.” More shame had come up at that.

“Keith don’t tell me your fuck buddies with you’re childhood friend and not to mention number one loverboy of the school?” The smaller of the two was rubbing her head in desperation. “Keith I love Lance like a brother but I also know he’s known to flirt more than what he can handle. What about the guy you were crushing on-.” The realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

“OH MY GOD.” Keith shoves his hands to quiet her down. “Pidge volume.”

“You’re in love with Lance McClain. The Lance McClain aka your best friend and the school heartthrob. Keith have you lost your god damn mind?!”

“No....maybe? I don’t know it’s all so confusing these feelings, and after last night I’m even more confused but I don’t regret it I loved every second of it.” Pidge made a small eww sound.

“Look I have no idea what I’m doing and I know I’m only going to get hurt by this, but I love him too much to let this go. This is the closest I could ever get to being with him without actually being with him.”

“Keith I know this must be hard for you but I’m only saying this because I love you and I don’t want to see you hurt, but I trust you know you’ll do the right thing.” Pidge must’ve sensed his friends despair.

“And who knows maybe Lance might end up feeling the same after this. He is your loverboy before anyone else’s.”

“Thanks Pidge.” Keith smiles at her.

It had started of small at first but then it turned into a bigger thing the slight touches that sent shivers down his spine, and sometimes when no one was around there would be a slight groping of his ass. The small whispers into his ear of how adorable or sexy the pants Keith might’ve purposely worn for the alpha looked. The attention Keith was getting from the alpha fed his inner omega, he loved every second of it, he was so caught up in it that he didn’t notice Pidge and Hunk at all, too busy making google eyes at Lance while he silently flirted with Keith. 

This all frustrated the omega until he couldn’t take the teasing anymore. And shoved the alpha into a closet and made out with him until he begged for more. He had left that closet looking like a train wreck but the alpha looked no better.

From then on it turned to a routine of making out in the janitors closet to sloppy jerk off sessions in the bathrooms. Whenever they’d get home they’d cuddle each other and watch movies sometimes even get off.

At first Keith’s adrenaline would rush as they both would get frisky, but then the sudden flirting switched to admiration and the teasing and groping to hugs and Lances arm wrapped around Keith’s.

He would be given small gifts like snacks, and flowers which made the omega want Lance even more. Keith’s personal favorite was when he was given Lances hoodie when the omega said he was cold, sure it was a little big on him but it smelled like Lance. Keith couldn’t help but notice It stopped being a spark of passion to a fire of feelings. Not that there wasn’t passion but the urge to jerk the other off wasn’t as fulfilling as holding Lances hand.

By the end of the week Keith was receiving love letters to his locker by Lance. Each one had a small motivation and one thing Lance liked about Keith. The thoughts Lance had about Keith practically made his heart swell up

He was so focused On the note he didn’t see Hunk standing next to him.

“Hunk sorry I didn’t see you there buddy I was reading something.”

“I can see that.” He eyed the red note in Keith’s hands.

“Do you need anything buddy?” He felt like there was something the beta had on his mind, although he and Hunk aren’t close they’re still friends and Hunk is too loveable to not be friends with, and that’s saying something if it’s coming from Keith.

“Yeah, I actually wanted to talk to you.” Keith have him a kurt nod to proceed.“About Lance.”

“Oh? Is everything okay?” Something about the betas tone made him nervous.

“Not really.” A shallow sense of dread filled the air.

“Keith I know you have this relationship with Lance that’s dating back to when you were kids and I love both you guys so I wouldn’t say this if I wanted to see you guys hurt.”

“I know something’s going on between you and Lance I don’t know what because he refuses to tell me, but I see the way you guys look at each other even a blind man could see it.” The omega felt shock, had they really been that obvious, he thought they were somewhat discrete, he was also curious about how much the beta knew of what they’ve done....behind closed doors.

“But whatever it is, I don’t want Lance getting hurt, he’s my best friend too, and I’m not telling you what to do just be careful with him. He’s got a lot going on and he’s in lo- no that’s not my place to say, just don’t break his heart please.” Hunk looked down to Keith. There was something he wasn’t telling him but Keith respected Hunk enough not to pry. If he don’t want to tell Keith he respected that.

“I won’t Hunk, I care about him too much to ever do that, and I’m sorry for worrying you buddy, whatever is happening between me and Lance it’s....confusing but I don’t want It to stop.” Keith smiles as he looked at the note Lance wrote to him.

“Funny Lance said the same thing.” Hunk chuckled.

“He did?” Keith felt flustered as he hid his face with Lance’s note.

“Yeah he never shuts up about you, it’s not my place to say so i won’t but I will say he cares a lot more than you think Keith.” The statement should’ve implied enough but it went over Keith's head.

Ironic Keith thought, as much as Lance cares for him he’ll never feel the same as what Keith feels for him. Hunk had no idea about Keith’s undying love for his friend he could almost laugh at the statement.

“Anyways that was it, I gotta get to class.” They both bid their farewell but Keith couldn’t help but smile at the note Lance had given him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tee hee I promise tissues are actually coming in the next chapter this chapter was too longish so I broke it half so update will either be tonight or tomorrow


	7. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The championship game is here but it doesn’t turn out how they want it to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost cried while making this jk.....angst warning

They had to be blind not to notice the heart eyes that were being thrown at each other, but here they were two oblivious boys with feelings that were shown but not spoken.

Keith hates the thought that started to creep through his mind every time Lance did something remotely cute. He had started to feel as though he was actually in a relationship and the alpha didn’t really give him a reason not to be thinking such foolish reasons. He kept debating it and decided he needed professional help. More specifically a genius know it all.

“Open Kogane or I’ll tear down this door.” Perfect Pidge was right on time.

“Okay first up what?second up what?” Pidge screamed as she flailed her tiny t-Rex arms her phone glowing with the messages he’d sent her a mere few minutes ago.

“I’ve been asking myself that for a while.”

“So you’re asking me if you think Lance has a thing for you?.” 

“I know you’re against it but-“

“Boy how could you be this oblivious?! I thought I raised you better.” Pidge said as she wiped off imaginary tears and fell on the couch dramatically.

“What are you talking about. And I’m older than you.”

“Shush now, have you not seen how Lance has been hogging you up all week with the over touching and the love notes not to mention the heart eyes you throw at each other when you think no ones looking.”

“Lance is a touch person in general and the notes aren’t that lovey dovey it’s just thinks he likes about me.” It took every nerve in Pidges body not to slap the idiot of Keith but even then there would still be some idiot remaining in him. 

“Keith, I know I wasn’t very pro go fuck your childhood friend, but even I have to admit I was wrong, he cares about you I mean have you even seen him look at another girl since your little fling started?” Not that she mentioned it he hadn’t, it had been a hot minute since he’s even seen the Cuban glance at someone.

“I know you think there’s no way but I’m telling you keith there’s something there, I’m not great at love but I’m good at analyzing, and the way he looks at you is different.”

“You really think so?” 

“I know so.” She gave her friend a hug and set out to raid his kitchen. This left Keith alone in his thoughts. Should he try to confess, the thought of Lance rejecting him nearly made him want to run and hide in a cave for years, but a small part of him would feel relieved to have something more meaningful with Lance.

“Hey kitten.” Lance rasped as Keith was suddenly shoved into his couch.

“Hey yourself, were supposed to be studying for Haggars test tomorrow.” Keith grunted as the alpha grabbed hold of his ass.” I need a break though, I’m tired from all the studying we’ve done.”

“You just got here! You opened the door and pushed me down on the couch! We haven’t studied anything.” 

“How about I study your ass and you study what’s gonna be on the test.” The alpha hummed as he flipped Keith to his stomach and pushed his ass up to his face instead.

“Lance, we need to seriously-.” He cut himself off with a moan, the alpha had sucked a versus sensative spot on the back of his hip.

“Fuck I forgot I told you about that spot.” Lance began pushing his pants and underwear down as he kept on sucking that spot.

“L-Lance!” The omega moaned. “Hmm Keithy you thought I would forget your special spots? Not a chance I’d forget anything about you.” His hands then moved to his ass grabbing his cheeks hard and giving them a slight tap.

“God Keith your ass looks amazing, even the tip of your cheeks are red? Is keithy embarrassed?” God that boy knew how to tease, and although this was the first time Lance had actually been able to touch Keith’s ass he wasn’t about to let the opportunity go to waste.

“I’m going to eat you out until I have you begging for me to touch your dick just to have you coming untouched.” His voice went deep into Keith’s ear the mere slutty words coming from Lance’s mouth had him almost coming.

“L-Lance you can’t say things like that.”

“Or what? You love what it does to you. Just let your alpha take care of you.” Keith almost keener at those words he was about to ask about the ‘his alpha’ when he felt a hot breath and strong hands pulling at his cheeks.

“F-fuck.” Keith presses his ass higher against Lance’s face giving the alpha more room to work with. It was silent for awhile with Lances breath at his hole sending a small tingling sensation across Keith’s body. He was about to ask what was wrong when he felt a tongue penetrating his hole.

“Ah L-ance!” He moaned as he grabbed onto the couch.  
More tongue reaches inside, how long is his tongue? He knew Lance had a mouth but god damn was this good. The alpha kept licking and sucking at his omegan hole, slight sensations building up, his dick hard against his tummy rubbing against the couch as Lance completely ate him out like a starved man. 

“Alpha! Please I’m close.” The sensation was almost at its peak just a few more. Then bam his tongue touch that sensitive ball of nerves in Keith’s omegan hole and he came screaming out his Alphas name as Lance fucked him through his orgasm. His thighs then became wet with slick gushing out hole.

“F-fuck Lance that was so good-“  
Lips had attached to his own and soon a battle for dominance had ensued as tongues and teeth clashed as hands grabbed each other as both boys coupon get enough of the other.

“Fuck Keith you taste so good.” Keith moaned at that, his alpha complimenting him made him feel so relieved so wanted. He wanted to return the favor to make Lance feel as good as him.

So he got on his knees and pulled out the alphas prize. The alpha as dick was already hard and full of precome.

“Keith you don’t have to.” Lance said as he cradled Keith’s cheek.

“I want to.” and he began to pump Lance’s cock a bit using his precome as slick. Now this is the furthest they’ve gone since they’ve started doing this, they’d been making out heavily and dry humping the fuck out of each other, a few hand jobs here and there, but of course if Lance wanted to go even further Keith being the one upper he is would also do the same.

“Keith I'm really okay getting of myself you don’t have to-ngh!” The alpha yelped out as Keith sucked on the top of his cock. 

Keith knew Lance liked attention as a quarterback captain and as the youngest of his family he always had attention and he loved it ever since they were kids, so he kept his eyes on the alpha as he began taking him in even more giving him all the attention he deserved. Lance moaned underneath him moving his hips a bit to chase the sensation only for Keith to take him even more humming in the process and sending small vibrations to pulse against the alpha allowing more pleasure to seep through.

“Keith f-fuck keep going.” Lance moaned as the omega began bobbing his head and hollowing his cheeks. Keith loved the fact he didn’t have a gag reflex, it made taking in Lance as far as he could more pleasurable, especially when he began to choke a bit, the alpha was so big it was impossible not to but it seemed to turn Lance on even more as he began twitching in his mouth.

“Keith I’m c-close.” The alpha yelled, Keith then took that as a hint to go faster sucking and holllwing and bobbing twice as fast and as he pulled Lance in deeper until his nose felt flush against Lances curls, he looked down at Keith and noticed his hand was wrapped around his hair, when had that happened Lance didn’t know but the sight of Keith’s mouth open and Stuffed full of cock while tears streamed down his face still staring at the Alpha made the alpha lose it. Then he came and he came hard with a big grunt as he released into Keith’s mouth holding the omegas head and grabbing his hair hard.

“Fuck Keith that was amazing where’d you learn to suck like that.” Keith ignored how it sounded knowing Lance is probably in headspace right now.

“That was my first time.” He admitted calmly as he sat down on Lances couch. The alpha felt even better once the omega said that.

“No way you suck dick like a pro!” Lance was amazed how good the omega made him feel . Especially since he’s the only once Keith had ever pleasured like that.

“Lance!” Keith yelps as he covered the alphas mouth.

“What? It’s true and that was definitely the best I’ve ever gotten.” He sighed as he laid his head on Keith’s lap.

Something about keith being one of Lances best was leaving a bittersweet feeling in his gut. How many people have been in this position before? He wanted to be the only one to bring Lance like this.

“Whatever you just ate me out like a peach.” 

“Well that was also my first. So I guess we both tried new things today.” He tucked himself back as Keith pulled up his pants once he cleaned himself up. He was still thinking about the comment Lance had said before. Keith quickly got those thoughts out of his head it doesn’t matter only Keith was allowed to be this close.

He knew it was only a matter of time until Lance would be In a relationship he was a great catch, and even though the thought of Lance being with someone else killed him, he couldn’t stop him the alpha deserved more than what Keith could give him. He deserved Someone like Allura.

As if the mention of her in his thoughts were listening a small ping’ ran through Lance’s phone. The alpha got off Keith’s lap.

“Oh hold on Keith it’s Allura.” Speak of the devil. 

“Oh what does she want?” Keith couldn’t help but feel colder without touching the alpha.

“Oh she’s asking me to a party tonight, seems like Romelle and the cheerleaders are throwing a rager for the football players as good luck for the championship game next week.” 

“So are you gonna go?” He kinda hoped the alpha would stay with him and watch tv but he wouldn’t stop the alpha from leaving, in fact he would be happy if Lance enjoyed his night out but the fact of him and Allura partying til late at night with booze set a bitter taste in his tongue.

“Yeah most likely seems like Allura really wants me to go.” Lance smiles down at his phone continuing to text her.

“You’re coming with me right?” Keoth didn’t really feel like partying it wasn’t his scene especially on a Thursday night but then the image of Allie and Lance together alone....

“Definitely going.” Mrs Hanggars test can wait.

The party was like an typical booze, horny teens, music more booze, oh and had he mentioned booze?

The omega had slipped into some black short with fishnet stalkings and a tight red crop too with a black choker. To top it off he wore his hair in a tight ponytail (which Lance was always weak for) and some eyeliner to match his outfit, to say the least Lance’s jaw dropped when he saw Keith step out of the bathroom.

Once they had arrived the party seamen’s to have long started with teens already half passed out while others seemed a step away from fucking out in public. Not that Keith was to judge.

“Lancey!” A voice called out as a woman with white moonlit hair and Dark skin showed up behind Lance grabbing him from behind.

“Allura hey!” Lance yelled as he turned around as whistled at what Allura was wearing. Her right blue dress hugged her in all the right part not that it really should be considered a dress it was way too short and tight. Keith didn’t like the way Lance looked at her and he especially didn’t like the way Allura was looking at Lance.

“Hey Keith.” She nodded towards him not breaking eye contact with Lance.

“Hey.” Keith didn’t try to hide the bitterness of his voice.

“Lancey the whole squad is doing shot come do some with me.” She grabbed Lance’s hand before he could protest and he was gone.

Great, now he had to find a drunk idiot and make sure said drunk idiot doesn’t do something idiotic. Or do someone in general. Keith was about to go look for him when he noticed James coming towards his direction.

Oh boy. Here comes trouble.

“Keith hey.” The alpha said as he stopped the omega on his tracks.

“James..hey.” 

“I didn’t think I’d see you here?” 

“Yeah me neither.” The alpha shot him a confused look.

“Lance.” He simply said and the alphas puzzlers look was replaced with one of understanding.

“So are you guys..”

“No.” Not yet Keith thought stupidly.

“Well why not? I thought McClain likes you.”

“Well.” Why hadn’t they actually taken a step further and become official everything they do and have done is so clear to Keith and with everything coming up Keith couldn’t help but think that he has a chance.

“It’s complicated.” He replies but his face betrayed him. Was it? Or was it one sided.

“Maybe you should start looking somewhere else. Someone who actually wants you.”

“Lance wants me.”

“Oh come on Leith if he wanted you he would’ve claimed you by now. What’s stopping him?”

“I told you it’s complicated and it’s also none of your business,”

“Fine Keoth but don’t come crying to me when loverboy over there breaks you’re heart.”

“Whatever James.”

Keoth had found Lance passed out on the couch while Allura and the rest of the cheerleaders kept on doing shouts while yelling out cheer of encouragement.

“Come on big guy it’s time to go.”

“Keithyyyy it’s you. Where were you I m-missed youuu.” The alpha had slumped on Keith unable to walk properly.

“Lance come on , I’ll get Shiro to drive us back he’s somewhere around here with Adam.”

“No I don’t want shiro.” The alpha dragged his feet to make the omega slow down.

“Why not? You love Shiro.” Keith laughed at this, Lance had always looked up to shiro just like Keith did he was their hero and bigger brother.

“No I love you Shiro’s big and scary.” Keith stopped dead on his tracks almost letting Lance fall.

“What did you say?”

“Shiro’s big and scary?”

“No before that.”

“How I love you?”

“Like love love?”

“Love love love love you.” Lance giggles out as he throws himself into Keith.

“Hey Keith?”

“Yeah Lance?” Keith asked blanking out his mid running a thousand miles an hour.

“I have to throw up.” And without a warning Lance pukes on the bushes next to him.

“Let’s get you home buddy.” Tomorrow they were gonna talk about this, but right now Lance was in no condition to talk to.

Once Lance was tucked in his bed and he had texted Mama McClain that Lance had fallen asleep while ‘studying’ he crept over and laid beside Lance.

“Keef?”

“Yeah Lance?”

“You never said it back.Do you love love love love me back?”

“I will but not when you’re drunk, I want you to remember, to remember your lover friend.”

“Okay. Promise?”

“Promise.”

It had been a week since that night and he still hadn’t found a good time to talk to Lance he felt like chicken shit as each opportunity to bring up that night kept slipping away. Of course Lance didn’t remember, the little shit woke up with a hangover and zero memory of the night.

The championship game was tomorrow and to calm Lances nerves down he was allowed to stay over at Keith’s, since Keith had a secret weapon of calming Lance’s anxiety. Cuddling him all night. It worked every time.

It was the middle of the night when he was awoken my the small squeaking of his floorboards.

“Did I wake you?” Keith’s shook his head still adjusting to the slight darkness.

“Sorry I wanted to get a glass of water.”

“What time is it?”

“It’s two in the morning.” Lance said as he got back to bed and held Keith.

“Hey Keith.” Lance has asked for the second time that night.

“Yeah Lance?”A few seconds of silence then a small“I’m scared.” Came out of the alphas mouth.

Keith knot his brows together in worry ,“Why are you scared?”

“I’m scared I’m going to mess up, or I’m going to let everyone down and everyone will hate and never speak to me again.” Keith turned around to face him grabbing hold of his face gently and lovingly.

“Lance no matter what happens tomorrow I’ll never stop speaking to you nor will I ever hate you, you’re still my number one and I’ll still be you’re number one fan.“

“But what if-“

“No buts I could never hate you Lance McClain, never, do you understand I would rather double cross Pidge than saying I hate you.”

“That’s very severe. She might behead you for that.”

“Exactly but it’ll be worth it.”

Both boys looked at each other the silence deafening, the tension thick, but there was love between it, so much love neither knew what the feeling each other held but it was strong.

Keith kept staring into Lance’s it was hard to pin point his eyes with how dark it was the only light was from the street lamp outside his window but it didn’t help much with his blinds down. Keith hadn’t realized he’d been staring but he couldn’t stop and he felt Lance’s eyes on his own he felt them everywhere he wanted him everywhere. As if Lance could read his thoughts, he felt his hands get kissed the same ones cradling the alphas head. The same kiss was innocent it was gentle and loving and began to move up his arm until it reach his shoulder then the Alpha got to work.

Both boys didn’t say anything as Lance began to suck and kiss his shoulder moving up to his neck leaving a trail of marks at his wake. He kept going up and up and when red plump lips met his own they pressed down hard yet gentle. This kiss was different, there was no longer a sense of urgency like before there was no heat nor rush to finish, just emotions flying through. Lance’s tongue flicked through his teeth and he allowed the alpha to lick inside his mouth, the action wasn’t new but yet it felt different, Keith grabbed ahold of the alphas hair gently as he felt sensations of pleasure all over his body. They kept this up until they were out of breath but still longing for more.

“Lance, I want you.”

“Are you sure? I’ve never.” 

“Me too, I’m sure I want to, just with you.” He grabbed hold of the alpha as the alpha laid on top of him kissing him gently again , hands moving and removing what little clothes they had before. Once they were stripped naked both boys took the chance to feel each other all over hands roaming all over the sensation was like a raging fire in their belly’s, unstoppable.

“I’m going to make sure I don’t hurt you okay?”

“I Trust you.” Keith felt a finger press in his hole, his slit was already wet and dripping, Lance then decided to shove in another spreading them apart so the omega was stretched.

“Lance.” He gasped quietly. “More.”

“Not yet baby, I’m still pretty big and it’s your first time taking something in.” After a few more minutes and adding two more finger Keith was prepped and ready.

“Condom?” Lance asked, as much as he wanted to do this he wouldn’t without protection.

“Drawer left.” Lance looked at him for a second.

“What krolia gives me some every month, I don’t know why but I’m not complaining right now.”

“Thank god for Krolia.” Lance then put on the condom and grabbed hold of Keith’s hand not wanting to let go of him.

He kissed Keith gently as he whispered something so quiet keith couldn’t hear from his shaky breaths, then he began to enter Keith.

The pleasure that sent through Keith’s body wasn’t enough to express with words, he felt everything yet nothing. He felt all the sensations of having his lover friend inside him yet all those doubts he had before out the door. Then he thrust his hips and the sensation doubled. He pressed stronger at Lances hands that were still wrapped around his own. Lance’s pace was slow nothing like how’d he’d seen in porn but everything he wanted.

He wrapped his legs around Lance’s waist as the alpha kissed him gently as his thrusting fastened.

Keith broke the kiss and moaned out “L-Lance it feels good.” As Lance began to kid his neck lovingly.

“F-fuck Keith, your so tight, it’s too much I’m close.”

“Me t-too, please please Alpha.” Keith didn’t know what he was saying all he knew was he wanted his alpha to come and he wanted to come.

Like a shockwave he felt himself groan as his g-spot was hit on, Lance’s pace still slow but a lot harder than before, he felt the spot hit over and over. “Lance I’m going to come.” He whispered to the alphas ear as Lance’s held him tighter.

“Come with me Keith.” A few more thrust and Keith felt himself release as the alpha was too, both boys grunting and holding on to each other not wanting to let each other go, Keith’s legs shaking around Lance waist as Lance bit down on Keith’s shoulder gently still holding onto keith.

“Fuck that was amazing.” Lance smiled as he looked up at Keith.

“It really was.” Keith couldn’t help but give him the same dopey smile.

“It’s almost three.”

“So?”

“We have school tomorrow and you have a game. You need sleep.”

“Fine. You party pooper.” Lance said as he threw the condom away and cuddled Keith.

“Hey Keith tomorrow after the game I have to tell you something.”

“Is it something bad?” The omega hid himself deeper into his alpha.

“No it’s just something I think I’ve been needing to tell you for a while.”

“Okay, Lance, goodnight.” 

“Goodnight.”

It was an hour before the game the football players were out practicing before the game, nothing too tiring but nonetheless they were sweating.

Keith had come to drop off some waters and food from mama McClain.

“Hey keithers.” Lance walked up to Keith as he pulled of his helmet wet brown hair flipping of small specks into Keith’s face. It was kinda hot. Not now gay thoughts.

“Brought you some stuff.” Keith said as he held up a brown bag and a few bottles.

“Aww thanks I was actually starving,”  
Lance gulped down the bag of rice and beans.

“Nice shirt.”He was referring to his blue and red number seven jersey that had held bold letters reading McClain, an almost exact replica of Lances, he had gotten himself a copy of it back when Lance made junior varsity in freshmen year. Now a varsity champ his uniform was slightly different nonetheless he loved wearing it to Lance’s game and no doubt Lance did too.

“So how’re you feeling.” Keith asked as he sat on the bleachers his jersey slightly big dragging past his bottom.

“Feeling better than I was last night. I had a pretty good cheer up.” Lance wiggled his brows at Keith as Keith gently smacked his arm.

“Oh whatever....but it was nice.” Keith turned his face away not daring to look at Lance with his face this red. Just thinking about last night made him blush.

“Just nice? That was the best sex ever!”

“Lance that was your first time it was you’re only sex ever.” Keith deadpanned

“Yeah but it was the best.” He yelled out as he drank his bottle of water. 

“Oh god you and Pidge have a problem with your volume control.” Keith rolled his eyes as he laughed at his idiot. His idiot. His alpha. His Lance. He wanted Lance he couldn’t go back to before. He can’t. The realization hit him like a truck. He knows he loved Lance and after everything especially last night he thinks Lance might love him too. He has to confess he can’t keep denying his feelings and going on with the fuck buddy status. He can’t. He needs to tell Lance.

“Hey Lance I have to tell you-“ the whistle blew and Lance was getting up before he could finish.

“Sorry Keith but breaks over I’ll see you after the game wish me luck.” He yelled out as he left running towards the field.

Maybe he should wait after the game to confess his undying love for his best friend. Yeah.

The game was almost done, the voltron Lions needed one more touchdown to win against the Galra , one more and they’d take home the game. Keith had been watching Lance the boy was on fire and keith may or might’ve not have told everyone sitting next to him that he knew Lance. 

Keith was never much of a sports guy but whenever he’d see Lance play was like watching his own art and every stroke of his brush was the same art he’d see whenever Lance would throw the ball. He was mesmerized by it.

He clutched onto his jersey a few more minutes of the game he could see Lance looking at the clock, sweat dripping down his jersey which was now dirty.

“COME ON MCCLAIN YOU CAN DO IT.” He yelled as Pidge and the mcclains kept cheering.

The whistle blew Lance kept looking at his openings but he was too blocked he couldn’t find an opening, he looked at Hunk who was struggling to overthrown the giant Galras to his left Kinkade was nearly being thrown off but he saw an opening and catching everyone by surprise he ran. He dodged players left and right jumping his way across the field. Ten seconds left on the clock.

“Number seven Lance Serrano McClain is running towards the end of the field will he make it?” The commentators rang through the field and Keith’s heart stopped. 

Five seconds left , Lance didn’t stop running one player from the Galra, Lotor number thirty two ,was gaining on him , he was right on his tail. Keith kept biting through nails the anticipation and adrenaline running through him. Lotor was about to grab him when Lance jumped out of the way and into the end of the field. The whole audience went quiet.

“TOUCHDOWN!!!” The commentators yelled and like an instant half the crowd cheered while the other stood in shock.

“VOLTRON LIONS TAKE THE WIN!!!”

Keith felt his throat go raw from the amount of yelling he felt so proud of his alpha he couldn’t wait to see him and tell him how he felt.

Once the crowd started emptying he rapidly made his way down and towards Lance and the cheer squad. The adrenaline in his veins made him want to confess right now to Lance nothing could stop him. He made his was trying to find Lance among the players. Once he found player number seven he wished he never saw it again.

What caught his eyes crushed everything inside him. He felt his heart break in two as Lance and Allura were pressed together their lips touching and hands together just like theirs were last night. It all felt so distant, it all felt so numb. He felt tears roll down his cheeks. How could he have been so stupid. How could he think he had a chance.  
He felt a small sniffle and then he made eye contact with the blue eyed boy. He felt cold. Lance had immediately pushed Allura off who seemed confused by it. Lance looked panicked as he tried to make his way towards Keith but by the time he made his way to where he saw him he was gone.

Keith fell down once he reached the bathroom. He had quickly left the field not wanting to face Lance. He couldn’t look at him without feeling a form of betrayal. This can’t be love. Why does it hurt so much, it shouldn’t hurt this much. He sobbed not bothering to cover his noises, he didn’t care which by stander came and saw him like this. He didn’t care anymore, he never knew heartbreak could hurt this much he cried and cried until he felt he couldn’t cry anymore.

“Why so sad omega?” Keith turned his head to see an alpha in Galra uniform and white long hair standing above.

“None o-of your bu-business.” It didn’t come out as intimidating with the sniffing.

“Maybe not but omegas shouldn’t really be kept alone, especially pretty ones like yourself.” He replies getting closer to Keith. The omega suddenly felt very unsafe.

“B-back off.” He quickly got up and shuffled away. The alpha only got closer.

“He said back off.” Keith looked over to find Lance holding Lotor back by his shoulder the alpha looked bothered but shook it off shaking Lances hand away from his shoulder harshly.

“Whatever he’s not even that good looking.” He rolled his eyes and walked away leaving the two boys alone.

“Are you all right-“

“ I’m fine,just leave Lance.” Keith felt like crying all over again just the sight of the alpha made him hurt all over.

“Keith you’re not all right, you’ve been crying.”

“What’s it to you , you’re not my alpha why do you even care?” The words hurt but he couldn’t handle being around Lance right now he needed to get out.

“I, I know that I wasn’t.”

“Wasn’t what Lance? It seems like you already did. Do you know what I wanted to tell you as I came rushing down to you?”

“Keith that’s not fair you won’t even let me talk, what about my side of the story.”

“Oh whatever Lance, you’ve been onto Allura ever since you laid your eyes at her I’m not blind I was just stupid enough to think-“ he was getting to close. He was getting too heated one more slip and all the cards would be laid out. Keith didn’t even care enough anymore.

“Think what Keith?” Keith didn’t answer. He looked up at Lance who also had tears in his eyes but he didn’t care he felt to broken and numb to care.

“To think you loved me too. I see that was always just me. I was stupid to think you could love me the same way I loved you.” Tears were now falling down Lance’s eyes uncontrollably.

“Keith.” He reached out to Keith but he slapped his hand away.

“I’m sorry but I have to break my promise. I think I need space from you right now. I can’t-. I have to go.”  
Keith rushes out the bathroom as fast as he can ignoring the Cuban boys sobs as he felt hot tears go down his cheeks, sniffles escaping every time he breathed.

He hated to break Lance’s promise of never speaking to him, he doesn’t hate him but it’s cutting very close. He’s sorry but it hurts too much.

He’s sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grabs tissue and cries I’m sorryyyyy but don’t worry next update will be.....idk angsty fluffy? I can’t think throw my tears I hurt da bois.
> 
> Also please comment I have no idea if these Chapters are actually posting.


	8. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All is explained and boys are in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg it’s been a year and I’m still not done somebody come force me to finish smh anyways first part is a bit of recap but on Lance’s pov (oooooh)

Lance felt himself sob out loud once Keith had left the bathroom. How could he have messed this up. If only he would let him talk he could explain it to him, he could tell him how much he loves him.

He wished he could take it all back, not that it was much his fault he was so excited about the win he didn’t even notice Allura walking up to him. He didn’t know what was happening until he felt her lips pressed against his as she grabbed his shirt forward. He was so surprised by it he didn’t stop it in time and of course Keith saw everything, and before he could push off the omega, he was gone. 

Lance went to find Keith ignoring the cheers and congratulations from his teammates and fans and trying to find his omega. He needed to explain to Keith what had actually happened.

“Lance where are you going?” Allura had stepped into his view clearly annoyed the alpha had bounced after their little show.

“I have to find Keith.” He said not bothering to stop, Allura trailing behind him.”why? I thought you guys were just mutual friends. It seems like your connection to him runs deeper.” She grabbed hold of Lance and forced him to turn around. No matter how much smaller she was than him she could manhandle Lance just fine.

“Lance are you in love with him?”  
Silence spread as a wave of crushing thoughts poured over the alpha. His expression faltered only a little, but he couldn’t deny it any longer. A dam of emotions waiting to break, small feelings overflowing through its cracks. He couldn’t deny his heart overflowing with love.

“Yes. I’m sorry if I gave you mixed signals, but it’s always been Keith for me. He’s my everything, he’s my friend, my lover, my everything and I have to find him.” Allura seemed quiet her face not moving one bit until Lance finished. 

“No, I’m sorry, I didn’t know, I promise if I did I would’ve backed off, I hope I didn’t ruin your chances truth is I was quite infatuated with you but I see that it might have only been one sided.” She laughs half heartedly.

“Maybe there was something there but I don’t think it’s anything compared to what I feel for Keith. I’m sorry.”

“Lance It’s all right, go find him, he needs you.” She smiled at him, although she was disappointed in her rejection she felt no resentment towards the two. They deserved each other.

“Thanks Allura You’re a good friend.” Lance quickly hugged her and ran off to find the omega.

“All right text me if you need anything Lance, you’re a great friend and Keith’s lucky to have a mate like you.” She yelled out.

When he decided to check the boys bathroom he found Lototurd captain of the Galra getting a little too close to his omega. He heard the omega silently tell him to back off as he scrambled further from the alpha.

“He said back off.” Lance held his ground as he stopped the alpha from going on any further.

“Whatever he’s not even that good looking.” RUDE’ Keith is the most beautiful omega there is, everyone knows it, how dare he even say such words.

“Are you okay?” Lance turned his attention to the red eyed and tear stained mullet.

“Just leave Lance.” The alpha saw the tears falling down the omegas cheeks. Throughout their childhood Keith wasn’t a crier he would suck up his pain and hold onto Lance whenever he got hurt. Right now Lance hurt him, he couldn’t grab onto anything.

“Keith you’re not all right, you’ve been crying.” The alpha felt the need to comfort his omega but how could he? He didn’t even want Lance to touch him.

“What’s it to you , you’re not my alpha why do you even care?” That stung a lot more than probably both boys thought it would. Lance felt immediate hurt but he needed to help Keith right now he couldn’t pay attention to his feelings.

“I, I know that I’m sorry I wasn’t“ wasn’t thinking?trying hard enough? He wasn’t enough.

“Wasn’t what Lance? It seems like you already did. Do you know what I wanted to tell you as I came rushing down to you?”

“Keith that’s not fair you won’t even let me talk, what about my side of the story.” Now Lance was getting a bit frustrated how could he tell this mullet head that it wasn’t at all like it looked like, he loved Keith not Allura but mullet head won’t even let him speak.

The omega waved his arms in frustration.“Oh whatever Lance, you’ve been onto Allura ever since you laid your eyes at her I’m not blind I was just stupid enough to think-“ Lance’s breath hitched at that moment it almost sounded like-

Lance could feel tears brimming at his eyes, he felt so many emotions and that damn was close to breaking and spilling out.“Think what Keith?”

“To think you loved me too. I see that was always just me. I was stupid to think you could love me the same way I loved you.” Tears were now falling down Lance’s eyes uncontrollably. Since when has he felt this way? Was Lance this oblivious he couldn’t tell his own best friend was in love with him, same could be said for Keith but he doesn’t know how hopelessly in love Lance is with him.

“Keith.” He reached out to Keith but he slapped his hand away.

“I’m sorry but I have to break my promise. I think I need space from you right now. I can’t-. I have to go.”

After that confession and Keith walking off in his emo fashion Lance was left to ponder. Keith loved him. He loved Keith. It was so simple yet so complicated and seeing his lover look hurt like that made him hurt.

Nothing compared to the pain caused by Keith’s last statement to him. Keith didn’t want to speak to him, he hated him. His lover hates him and doesn’t want to talk to him. He feels angry and upset and most of all tired. He didn’t notice he was crying on the bathroom floor until Veronica came to get him.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” She asked as she sat next to him on the bathroom floor. He shook his head no.” Must be serious if you of all people don’t want to talk.” 

“I messed up but I didn’t really mess up ,and I tried to fix it but I only made it worse because mullet wouldn’t let me speak! Why can’t he just shut up and let me talk? Why’s does he gotta be so emo and cute and just walk off every time, it was cute at first but right now it’s annoying and I can’t even be mad because....”

“Because you love him.” Veronica smiles as she gave her brother a smug look.

“How did you.”

“Lance I’m your big sister I know everything about you. I also know you and Keith have been in love even before you knew what love is.” She laughed while Lance looked at her in shock.

“What do you mean I just found out a couple of months ago?”

“Lance when you were eight you gave Keith a kiss for his birthday because he hadn’t been kissed before, or how you always hold hands, or how you always order for each other when we eat out, or-“ Lance shoved his hands to his sisters mouth to shit her up.

“Okay okay I get your point, but what do I do now. We love each other but he won’t listen to me. He hates me.”

“Pidge was right you guys are oblivious to the point it hurts.” 

“What Pidge knows?!” Of course she would that little gremlin knows everything.

“Lance everyone knows, me and shiro have practically laid out your wedding.”

“Okay first off.” He pointed out.“wedding will be laid out by muwah,“ 

“ second if there is a wedding.” He quickly deflates remembering the situation he was currently in, right now no weddings were in his near future, especially ones with Keith.

“Lance just give it some time, I sent Shiro a text and he’s talking to Keith right now.”

“Shiro? Ugh why him he’s gonna kill me for thinking I hurt his little brother.”

“Oh don’t be dramatic Shiro loves you.”

“Yeah that was until he found out about me Keith. I should have known it was Pidge who would’ve ratted us out. He gave me the big brother talk last week during Rolo’s party. He went all off you hurt him I’ll find you and I’ll hurt you’ speech.”

“It was terrifying.” Veronica laughed as she got up and helped her brother up.

“I promise Lance, Keith will come around just give it some time.”

“Thanks Vero.” They headed out, Lance feeling a little better, maybe things might work out he’ll give Keith the space he needs then talk.

Keith hid under his bedroom covers. He hadn’t left his room since the game where he watched his heart shatter. Well only for small bathroom breaks and then to raid his kitchen for supplies before heading back to his little hole.

“Keith open up.” It was Krolia clearly she had enough of Keith’s moping around.

“No.” He replies as he hid further into his small nest, Lance had told him before he had very unhealthy coping habits, but he didn’t care he was sad god damn it and if eating his way through junk food was the way then so be it. 

Speaking of, he missed Lance, he felt saddened by the image that was ingrained in his mind, watching his alpha with another omega hurt more than he thought it would, but he also felt like he should’ve let Lance talk.

Shiro had gone up to him that night and lectured him on communication, Keith didn’t want to hear any lectures that night, and that lead to him calling Adam to escort his boyfriend away. Bless Adam and his way of dominating his alpha. 

Keith just wanted space but it seems like Krolia thought he’s had enough of it. Reluctantly he got up and opened the door before his mother broke it down.

“Oh god it smells like despair in here.” She opened up his blinds allowing light to ensure the dark room.

“Mom not now.” He grumbled as he hid under his blankets escaping the bright sunlight.

“Yes now, we need to talk.” Keith felt the bed dip right next to him. 

“No.” He argued stubbornly.

“Keith,” her mom voice came out and that was enough to convince even the strongest alpha in the world to listen. Krolia was not a woman to be stifled with, but Keith was putting up with it today.

“Krolia.” He counter argued 

“You’re as stubborn as me.”she huffed out. Minutes of silence followed, unspoken word waiting, Keith raised his head out slightly. Krolia looked at him her lip twitching as if deciding if it was going to spill out something or not. His mothers face formed into a saddened smile.

“You’re father always said I was stubborn.” Krolia never talked much about his father not since he passed, just the mere mention of him again has Keith sitting up as a small wave of grief passes through him.

“He was the love of my life you know. He was everything I Could’ve possibly asked of and more. I always thought he deserved more than what I could give him, but he would just laugh it off and tell me I deserved everything.”

“Mom-.” 

“It’s been years since your father had passed and everyday I wake up and I see he’s not here pains me, Keith what you and Lance have, what you feel it’s the same way i felt about your father.” His mother grabs onto Keith as small tears wet the areas around the small wrinkled under her eyes.

“How everything seems better with them by your side, how being apart from them hurts so much more than anything.” She took a shaky breath tears wellling up in her eyes but refusing to fall down. “Don’t give up on him Keith, love like that- it’s hard to find and easy to lose. I wish your father was still here I miss him everyday.” Her tears finally fall down her face streaming down like rain droplets.

“I miss him too mom.” Keith felt his own tears fall down. As much as it hurts , she’s right love like what he and Lance have, he won’t find it anywhere and he doesn’t want to. He loves Lance and it’s time him and Lance have a serious talk.

“Don’t give up on him kiddo you deserve each other. He makes you happy. Love him before you lose him.” She pulled Keith in for a hug and they both cried onto each other.

Lance opened the door to find a tall man in black and white hair standing in front of the McClain household.

“Shiro what are you doing here?”

“Oh um I was wondering if you wanted to go out?” Lance took a quick notice how Shiro was standing awkwardly and how his forehead was beading with sweat. Something was way off.

“Did Hunk and Pidge send you?” His two friends had been dealing with a mopey Lance throughout the days since the game. He wouldn’t leave his room and sat in front of the tv eating ice cream while watching romance movies crying his eyes out. It was especially embarrassing when he started crying to the notebook, it was an all time low for him.

It took a while before Hunk and Pidge managed to get him to shower and change out his clothes. To say the least Lance was a wreck but at least he’s wearing pants today.

“No we’re here on our own accord” Adam peeked out from behind shiro. Lance took a glance up at him and could tell the omega was covered in hickies, he looked over to shiro who he just had now noticed was wearing his shirt on backwards while his hair was ruffled up bad.

“Uuuuh are you sure you guys want me tagging, looks like you got mauled by a tiger.” Something seemed fishy about the situation. Sure shiro and Adam were his friends heck he considered shiro to be his hero, but they’ve never showed here without Keith present.

“Yeah but we thought you would like to hang out.” Shiro was sweating, what had the tall alpha so nervous shiro was never nervous unless he was lying. He was a very bad liar in fact Lance has never seen him lie considering how he never got away with it or at least that’s what Keith told him.

“Oh really? It seems like you already hung out all you wanted with Adam.” Shiro gulped as Adam chuckled behind him.

“Just come with us Lance I promise we’ll explain it once we’re there.” Adam finally had spoken and Shiro honestly looked relieved. The man did not do well with lying.

“Fine but if I get kidnapped i’m telling Veronica.” He stepped out following his second parental figures.

After a very short ride and not to mention awkward they were definitely hiding something but Lance didn’t have the energy to care. He missed Keith, and he wished he could see him. Funny how the universe gave him just that as he pulled up to his drive way.

“Uh shiro what are we doing here?” Panic filled the alpha, no doubt if Keith finds him in his driveway he’ll either combust to tears or run the alpha over with his bike. Not to mention he was nervous about seeing the omega so soon again.

“It’s Keith’s house.”

“Obviously it’s Keith’s house I meant why am I here at his house.”

“You’re here to talk it out.”

“Shiro he doesn’t wanna see me.”

“Lance just trust me go in and talk and if anything goes wrong we’ll be here and we’ll take you home.” Lance glared at shiro as he tried opening the door to get out quick. He managed to get out only for a second before shiro managed to grab his shirt and pull him back in and locking the car.

“This is technically kidnapping.” Lance yelled out as he tried opening the door and making a run for it again.

“Just talk to my baby brother please.”  
After a long while of debating it, he opened the car door without running away. He did miss Keith but he was scared of what this confrontation would lead to.

“Okay I’ll go.” He breathed out.

“Good luck Lance.”

“Remember to use protection loverboy!” Lance heard Adam yell ,followed by a loud ‘Adam!’.

“Here goes nothing.”

“Hello?” He stepped into the house it was dark and very quiet but even with that Lance could still spot Keith sitting in his couch patiently.

“Keith?” The omega looked up to him standing up rapidly. He looked nervous but then again Lance must’ve looked no different. Not to mention the alpha was wearing a hoodie and sweatpants and he must’ve had bags under his eyes. He must’ve looked hideous but that didn’t falter the loving look Keith threw his way. 

“Lance I didn’t think you’d come.” Keith looked like he wanted to cry or run. Not too long ago Lance would’ve been doing the same heck he still wanted to run away but he’ll stay for Keith, anxiety be damned.

“I didn’t think I would either, but Shiro held me in his car until I budged.”

“Oh I’m sorry if you wanna leave that’s okay-.”

“I wanna be here!” he quickly yelled out “ I’ve missed you.”

“Me too.” The omega smiled.

It took a few minutes to get her their thoughts. Even with the tension in the room lifted a but neither boys had spoken. The room had shifted from nervous tension to relaxed and back to nervous tension.

“I’m sorry.” The omega spoke out finally and shocking the alpha. 

“I think that’s my line.”

“No it’s not, I’m sorry I ran away that night, it was your big night and I ruined it, I should’ve heard you out instead of running away like always.”

“Keith I hurt you you had every right, ,but I did wish you’d let me tell you my side of the story.”

“I know. I’m sorry for what I said.”

“I’m sorry for hurting you.”

“So are you and Allura a thing or-.”

“No, we never were, never will be.” Keith felt relieved at the statement but it didn’t change much.

“But the kiss.”

“I didn’t think about it she walked up to me and before I knew what was happening she kissed me, but I told her I wasn’t interested I was already in love with someone else.” Another pain, Lance was already in love with someone else? He didn’t notice That while he made heart eyes at him the alpha was falling for another. Whoever this other person is, is lucky.

“Oh i didn’t know.” He felt like crying again but he refused to cry for the second time that day.

“Of course you didn’t you didn’t ask and if you would’ve waited I would’ve told you.” Lance flailed his arms around dramatically.

“So who is it?”

“Who’s what?”

“The person you’re so in love with that you even rejected Allura.” Lance froze, how could he be this oblivious. Everyone was right they are idiot, even if they spell it out for them they still wouldn’t get it.

“Keith.” He grabbed the omega’s hands as the omega looked away.  
“I’ve known you my whole life, you’re my life, your my past present and future. I love you Keith Kogane.” The confession brought the omegas eyes back to his alpha. Lance loves him? Him Keith Kogane! He almost felt himself cry at the emotions flowing through him.

“I love you too. I love love love love you too.” He laughed as he kissed Lance deeply. Their balance shifting as he leaned in way more causing Keith to arch against him as they held each other.

“Wait? Did you say love four times?”

“Yep.” He said popping the p.

“That’s funny I had dream where I confessed to you with four loves.” 

“It’s wasn’t a dream.” He laughed as kissed the alphas neck.

“What! You’re telling me I confessed to you already?! And you still didn’t know who I was in love with?”

“What? You didn’t know I was in love with you either!”

“Fair enough we’re idiots, now kiss me.” He grabbed the omega picking him up slightly and heading towards his room.

By the time they finished making out their lips were red and swollen. Their hard ons rubbing on each other before being stripped naked.

“Lance come on.” The omega whined as he wanted to feel his alpha.

“I’m coming, sheesh your so bossy in bed.”

“Lance!”

“Okay okay.” He inserted one finger into his omega slit as the other slightly jerked him off.

“L-Lance yes! More!” The omega encouraged in which Lance added a second finger and after a few more minutes of prepping his love. He loved calling him that. They were ready.

Before anything Lance quickly whispered into Keith’s ear this time loud enough.

“I love you, and I’ll never stop loving you.” He said as he entered Keith in one go.

“Aghn I.” Thrust. “Lo-love you.” Another sharp thrust. “Too.” He said as he continued to moan out, calling out his alpha as he began to thrust into him like a dog in heat. The room filled with loud moans and the creaking of the bed as Lance held onto Keith’s hips and thrusted roughly against the omega. 

The wave of passion and love infused in one another the sweat and hot breaths made the room smell of lust blossom. Their bodies moved with one another as the alpha mercilessly thrusted into the omega. Lance managed to grab onto Keith’s hip as the other tangled in his hair as he keep thrusting hard turning the omega below him into a mess of moans. Keith’s legs hooked behind Lances back allowing the alpha in more.

“Keep going alpha. Harder.” Keith moaned out as he came to his primal instincts, he felt Lance go impossibly faster causing Keith to hold onto Lance as he scratched up his back (not that Lance minded much) the alpha was too caught in the pleasure of Keith’s pulsing wet heat. 

“Lance I’m close.” The omega yelled as Lance had thrusted in his special spot. His abused hole tightening as he came closer to his climax.

“Fuck kitten I’m really close.” One more sharp thrust and Keith was cumming so hard he even felt a cum shoot out his dick which was rare for an omega.

He was still climaxing as Lance pounded into him his thrust getting sloppy. 

“I’m close.” He yelled out as he his hips began to stutter, almost there.

“Come on alpha! Knot me!” Keith yelled out still in subspace. He did want his alphas knot, Lance was his and he wanted to feel his alpha for days.

This must’ve set Lance off since he pulled out of Keith and came, and he came hard, pulling out before his knot inflated.

“No I want your knot.” Keith whined as he pouted at the alpha.

“Don’t worry kitten I’ll knot you when your heat comes.” Keith’s ears went red at the promise. He wanted more than just a knot. He wanted to be claimed.

But that’s a conversation for another night.

Both boys laid in bed as they fell asleep surrounded by their love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For updates follow my account @klance._sm_ on Instagram and please leave comments y’all motivate me when you comment


End file.
